Between the Lines
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: A collection of one-shots, both long and short, about the off-screen lives of our favourite time traveller and her punker sidekick. 24th shot: Bikini. Chloe gets Max to wear a revealing bikini and the brunette is really shy about it.
1. Black coffee

**Between the Lines  
**

 **1st Shot: Black coffee**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

The nearly invisible steam rising from the mug she gingerly held between her hands entered her nose and Max closed her eyes, sighing blissfully as the rich smell of Arcadia Bay roast coffee hit her. She took a small sip of the still hot beverage and savoured its bitter flavour on her tongue for a moment before letting it leave a hot trail down her throat as she swallowed.

"Ugh, how can you drink that crap?"

The pair was sitting in the two Whale's Diner, each enjoying their respective breakfast and drink of choice. Or at least one of them was.

The brunette opened her eyes to look at her best friend sitting opposite of her who was now dramatically holding her hands to her throat as if she was suffocating.

"Hardi har, Chloe. Just because _you_ aren't tough enough to handle the awesomeness that's black coffee doesn't mean _I_ can't enjoy it." A smirk adorned her features as the bluenette huffed in fake hurt, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, _I_ don't need that shit to help me with my morning dump."

"Oh, gross." Max shuddered visibly before taking another sip to try and hide the smile that was threatening to overtake her at the sound of Chloe's merry laughter. It warmed her heart more than the coffee ever could.

"Now that deflated you pretty quick. Seriously though Maxter, how? I would rather eat a can full of those damn beans my mum dishes out here than have a sip from that mug filled with liquid death."

Max took yet another sip, just out of spite, and ignored the bird Chloe was flipping her at the gesture.

"You smoke weed and ask me why I drink black coffee? I guess your name has to be Chloe Elizabeth Price for that to make sense."

"Bite me, you know I hate my middle name _Maxine_."

"Touché, _Lizzy_."

A groan and another flip of the bird followed and Max couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"Come on, I'm kidding. Just think of coffee for me what your reefer is to you. Which by the way smells worse than death itself and yet you don't hear me complain."

"Well duh. I may not be queen beeatch from Blackshit but I can be a dick every now and then. So…wait. What were we talking about again?"

Max placed the empty mug on the table and deadpanned.

"Pretty sure you were trying to convince me to use my rewind power for something fun and totally not unnecessary."

"Oh yes! I thought about this all night. Wouldn't it be hella fun if we did something crazy like cliff-diving or maybe break into the lighthouse and get the amazing view from up there? And you just kinda be ready to go all Back to the Future in case something happens."

The time traveler shook her head in amusement and fake disbelief at her friend's enthusiastic musings, happy to see the usually troubled girl so eager. It made the shit she got from her over silly things like black coffee all worth it.

* * *

I only recently found out about Life is Strange and I played through the first 4 episodes in just two days. I don't want to go into detail about my emotional state after ep 4 (DONTNOD, why?!), but let's just say I'll write lots of happy Pricefield stuff to make myself feel better until ep 5 Comes out. 20th October omfg 18 days TT_TT

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends_

"Don't ever let it end" by Nickelback

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	2. Beanie

**Between the Lines  
**

 **2nd Shot: Beanie**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

"Why do you always wear that beanie?"

Chloe looked up from her laptop to shoot a glance at her best friend sitting on her bed, writing and sketching stuff into her journal.

"Could ask you why you always carry around your photobag, Mad Max."

Azure orbs connected with a pair coloured in a similar shade and the brunette sighed.

"Stop shitting me Chloe, you know why."

"Yeah, to get your daily fix of photos for your Maxine the Great shrine back at your dorm", the taller girl smirked and easily dodged a pillow aimed at her head, only to yell out in surprise as said pillow successfully knocked over her half empty beer bottle, spilling the contents all over her pants.

"Dude, are you fucking serious? That was my last one. Rewind it back!"

"I am not wasting my power to get _you_ your daily alcohol fix, asswipe", Max replied before closing her journal and stuffing it into her bag, rising from the bed to put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry okay? Promise I'll get you another one. _If_ you tell me about the tragic and troubled past of your beanie."

The blunette grumbled and rose from her seat, walking over to the drawer to grab an unstained pair of ripped jeans. Completely ignoring the fact that her best friend was watching Chloe started stripping out of her jeans, throwing them into a corner before putting on the new pair.

"It's neither tragic nor particularly interesting. First time I tried dyeing my hair I fucked up pretty badly. It looked so horrible that everybody gave me so much shit about it that I eventually just covered it up until my hair had recovered enough to get dyed again. I just...never stopped wearing it, really. Old habits die hard, yeah?"

Chloe turned around to see Max staring at her with that spaced out look she usually wore when she was concentrating or just thinking about something really intensely. "Yo, sidekick to superhero. Did you rewind your brain out of your head or what?"

"Huh, wha? No, I'm good. Glad to know the origin of your ever faithful companion though", the photographer smiled, light blush adorning her freckled cheeks as she shuffled over to her best friend and snatched the blue hoodie from her head, putting it unto her own. "How do I look, hm?"

"Like a dork. Or a hipster."

"Good thing I'm both."

The punker snorted and reclaimed her headdress, pulling it over her blue locks again before taking her best friend's hand in hers.

"Now that we agree on you being Super Max we can move on to the more pressing issue: you still owe me a beer so get your cute little butt into the truck, I'm about to die from thirst."

The pair exited the room with the punker pulling her best friend along and shortly before the front door snapped shut a single phrase left Chloe's mouth that effectively turned the brunette's face into a colour palette for different shades of red.

"By the way, I totally caught you staring at my ass."

* * *

 **A/N:** I will try to upload a little something every day until episode 5 comes out, but no promises! I hope I can actually manage though, I'm hoping for your support :) You're awesome, mates. I appreciate each and every one of you.

* * *

Ever wondered why Chloe rarely ever takes that beanie off? Well, here's my theory why. Also, pervy Max is not very subtle ;)

I don't really know when all these OS take place but I try to keep them as coherent as possible, like they could fit in between the episodes we actually see. I also like to imagine the affection the two obviously have for each other but they are just too dense/shy to admit it^^

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now  
_

"Glad you came" by The Wanted

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	3. Skateboard

**Between the Lines  
**

 **3rd Shot: Skateboard**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Chloe."

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, only a few lone clouds were floating about in the sky and the temperature was still warm enough to suit shirts and ripped jeans, much to the bluenette's liking.

"Come on chickenshit, don't you trust me?"

Clad in her usual attire of a sleeveless shirt, beanie and torn jeans, Chloe Price was currently holding onto her best friend's arms, steadying the smaller woman as she tried to balance her weight on the unfamiliar board beneath her feet.

"I trust you, but not this skateboard."

"You really need to get better arguments Max, you already said that when I used my gun."

Max Caulfield wasn't really afraid of things, she was just cautious of the unknown because she had zero idea how to deal with it. Like skateboarding. She knew Chloe loved it and used to be out and about every day but it was never really something for her to enjoy. She would rather settle on watching her best friend skate and snap some shots of her while doing so.

"I don't need better arguments when I know I'm right, you kn-", Max started but interrupted herself with a yelp as the board suddenly slipped away from beneath her, making her fall more or less ungracefully into the punker's embrace.

"Told you you can trust me", the taller woman smirked, pulling the brunette closer to lift her up and onto her feet again. "Damn Maxter, I can smell the fear from here."

"Insert humourless laugh here. How would you feel if someone suddenly tossed you into a boat in the middle of the ocean without any idea how to ride it? Cause that's how I feel right now. Stupid board..."

Chloe let go of her friend and jogged the short distance to grab the skateboard, rolling back towards her before offering the girl her spot. "I'd probably be super pumped trying to figure out how to drive the thing. But seeing that you are pretty much shit at skating, let's try something else."

The photographer hesitantly climbed back on the board, readying herself for another plummet to the earth when suddenly a pair of arms slid over her own and the warmth of another person's back spread over hers. She surpressed another yelp as they both started rolling forward but soon her fear dissolved, because she knew that whatever happened, Chloe was there to catch her fall. She would never let her down.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

The late afternoon sun filled the truck with warmth and basked it in orange as the two girls made their way back to the Blackwell Academy dorms. It was Saturday so they were actually allowed to have visitors over without breaking a dozen rules.

"With you? No. If I had been on my own I think I would have needed to rewind at least 10 times just to make sure I don't land on my ass trying to get on the damn board."

Chloe grinned as she pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine, leaning over to give her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before she exited the vehicle. Max's cheeks were painted in a soft shade of red instead of the full out blush she had gotten when they had first started dating, but it was still new to her to be kissed so casually. The pair linked their fingers together and made their way towards the dorm in quiet. The punker was the first to break the silence as they entered the hipster's room, kicking off her boots and plopping down on the bed as she watched Max sit down at the table, facing her.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

"I try."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you", Chloe started but quickly held up a reassuring hand at the look the brunette was giving her. "Chill Super Max, just a joke. Now how about we order something to chow on? I'm hungry like the wolf."

Max watched her girlfriend with a smile as she flipped out her phone, scrolling through the various options of take-out food and just looking so...happy. As if everything was perfect. The photographer got up, kicked off her shoes and settled next to her best friend, smiling at the surprised look she received after planting a firm kiss on the punker's lips.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Just a thanks for being my knight in shining armor today."

Chloe laughed quietly and wrapped her free arm around the smaller girl, pulling her close as they both scanned the screen for food they wanted to order.

"I'll protect you Max, I promised."

* * *

Third story down, 15 to go. Yay! I only have 3 other ideas for short stories on my hands though so I kinda need inspiration. I was thinking about asking for prompts on tumblr but I have like 2 followers so that probably wouldn't work... :/

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _I will never let you fall,_ _I'll stand up with you forever_

"Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	4. Hairdye

**Between the Lines  
**

 **4th Shot: Hairdye**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

Based on the idea of Nukes N Noodles: "I freaking love this story! If you're looking for prompts, here's one: Chloe tries to get Max to dye her hair."

* * *

"No _fucking_ way."

The brunette's arms were firmly crossed over her chest and her lips pressed into a thin line of annoyance, brows furrowed at her best friend who was currently waving a brand new bottle of hairdye around.

"Oh come on Max, we would totally be matching! I have blue hair and I bet you would totally rock the red hair. I mean, look at it", the punk grinned, moving to Max's side to show her the preview of how the dye would actually look in her hair, "it's hella cool."

She shoved Chloe playfully and earned a laugh at the weak attempt because they both knew Max would never really be upset at her friend for something as trivial as dyeing her hair.

"Chloe, as much as I appreciate the idea I don't really want to stick out any more. I'm already the sorest thumb on campus with the whole everyday hero thing, you know?" She sighed at the still eager look painted all over the punker's face. "You aren't going to drop this, will you."

"It's your chance to finally come out of your shell like a beautiful butterly." Chloe snorted at the raised eyebrow shot at her at the statement. "Okay, I can't keep a straight face with you looking at me like that."

"I am not looking at you like anything. And the answer is no. Not dyeing my hair red."

"How about one half?"

"No."

"Just the tips of your hair?"

"No!"

"I could get you drunk and dye your hair while you are passed out?"

"Oh my dog, Chloe!"

"Okay, okay, jeez. No fun, tightass," the bluenette grumbled and plopped down on her bed in what seemed to be defeat, but Max knew her best friend well enough to know that she would never just give up this easily. She sighed and sat down next to the punk, grabbing the bottle out of her hand and quickly scanning over the instructions on the label.

"It washes out?"

A hum of confirmation was sent her way and the photographer had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to break free at the sight of the pouty look on the blunette's face.

"It should last for maybe three or four weeks. But seeing that you don't want to look as badass as you actually are that's not gonna happen now, is it."

"How about a deal."

Chloe sat up and grinned at her best friend like a child on Christmas. "Really? You're gonna do it? Amazeballs, I'll do anything!"

Max smirked and in that instant Chloe knew that she had just fucked with the devil.

"I'll dye my hair red if you stop smoking weed for the entire time the colour lasts."

"You are fucking evil, Caulfield. Queen beeatch doesn't hold a goddamn candle against you."

A short laugh escaped the smaller woman's lips and she just shrugged at the mock glare her best friend was shooting at her.

"Deal or no deal, Price?"

She grumbled but eventually resigned and nodded. "But only because I think you'll look fucking awesome with red hair."

* * *

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them._

~Ralph Waldo Emerson

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	5. Friendly chat

**Between the Lines  
**

 **5th Shot: Friendly chat**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield), Marshfield friendship

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

Based on the idea of cadler117: "Kate talks to Chloe to make sure max won't get hurt"

* * *

The knock on the door was so faint that Chloe thought she had imagined it and only when it sounded a second time did she realize that there was indeed someone knocking at the door.

The punker was currently sitting cross-legged on her girlfriend's bed, magazines on hairstyles and tattoos scattered over the blanket as she tried to figure out if she wanted a new haircut and what tattoo to get next. She was contemplating getting a blue butterfly for her time travelling love. ' _Boom. Butterfly effect_.'

It was Saturday afternoon and that meant movie night in the Pricefield household, which pretty much consisted of watching nerdy movies on Max's laptop while shoveling buttered popcorn into their mouths. But it also meant that usually the other students were out and enjoying their free time, leaving the pair enough space to be together. Key word being usually.

"The door's not locked Max, no need to knock", she yelled, flipping through one of her magazines and raising an eyebrow at the model's hair. ' _Maybe I should get a sidecut_?'

The door opened with a click. "Damn Maxter, took you long enough to get the pop-", Chloe started but let the sentence die on her tongue as she came face to face with Kate Marsh who was currently smiling at her while looking just a tad sheepish. "Kate? What's up? Max should be back any second so…take a seat, have a blast."

"Thank you", came the soft reply before the blonde sat down on the chair at the desk, facing the bluenette who was now trying to clean up some of the mess she had made on the bed. "But I am actually here because I wanted to talk to you _about_ Max. Not with her."

Chloe's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing completely under her hairline at the statement and she just stared for a second before clearing her throat, sitting up properly and turning to face her girlfriend's other best friend. She knew Kate meant a lot to Max, and that alone was enough for her to act nice and civil. Plus this girl was kindness incarnated so that wasn't that hard.

"Okay, cool. Uhm, what do you wanna talk about?"

Kate's smile never wavered and the way the orange glow of the afternoon sun illuminated her made her look like an angel, a thought that made Chloe cough into her fist to mask the slight blush that was threatening to creep into her cheeks. ' _Price, get a grip, Stop ogling your best friend's pretty and very religious best friend._ '

"Max is a very dear friend to me, as you know. She is doing so much for everybody and she deserves to be happy", the violinist started, absently playing with the cross on her necklace and never breaking eye contact with the obviously nervous woman in front of her, "and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Me neither, I'll knock out every damn person that tries to harm her." She paused. "I shouldn't say damn with you around, right? Which I just did _again_."

"I may be Christian but I'm not conservative. I've heard far worse from Victoria or even Max." Her honesty reassured the bluenette enough to sink back against the wall, mind still working on figuring why exactly Kate was here in the first place.

"I've seen you two trying to unsuspiciously sneak into the dorm after curfew. You are not exactly as sneaky as you think you are", Kate said, inwardly sighing when her opposite still didn't grasp why she wanted to talk to her. "I _heard_ you."

And then it clicked. "Oh. Oh! Look, this is probably just a misunderstanding or some bullshit, I'd never-", Chloe rambled before getting interrupted by the blonde rising from her seat and placing both of her hands over the punk's pair.

"Just don't hurt her and you have my blessing."

Chloe's mind was void of coherent thoughts so she just opened her mouth before closing it again like a fish when no sounds came out. They hadn't come out to anyone yet so having the very religious Kate Marsh give them the green light from her side was one of the best case scenarios the pair had prepared themselves for.

The door flew open and a very out of breath Max Caulfield came nearly tumbling into the room along with it, one hand wrapped around the handle and the other arm holding onto a to the brim filled bowl of popcorn.

"I am so sorry that I'm late, the machine at Warren's place was acting up and after we finally fixed it he asked me to…", she trailed off at the sight of Kate holding her girlfriend's hands and the latter looking at her like a fish out of the water. "Did I interrupt something?"

The small blonde shook her head no and moved to leave the room, giving the brunette a soft squeeze while whispering something into her ear before closing the door, leaving the pair in stunned silence if just for a few moments.

"What just happened?"

"I think we need to be quieter while making out in the future or the entirety of Arcadia Bay will be visiting to write "Hella gay" on your slate."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In German (and UK English, which we learn in English in Germany) we use the comma after the direct speech, like this: "Bla bla", [subject name here] said. So please bear with it, it's too much work to go back and change it every time since it's how I learned it. I am aware that this is different in American. Thank you for your attention and understanding.

* * *

I think this is totally something Kate would do. Have a little heart to heart with Chloe to make sure that Max doesn't get hurt in their relationship. She is just a sweet Little cinnamon roll like that. I kept this fairly short cause that's the style for this story collection :) Thanks for all your reviews, I read and appreciate each and every one of them.

Also, sorry for the big-ass author's note but some People Keep pointing out that I do it "wrong", which technically it isn't. Just a friendly reminder :)

 **PS: Who caught the Until Dawn quote hm? Hm? :D**

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved_

~George MacDonald

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	6. Memories

**Between the Lines  
**

 **6th Shot: Memories**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

A soft guitar tune filled the room as the snowflakes danced through the icy winter air, brushing against the windows before continuing their journey towards the earth. Blue eyes were staring absently at those very flakes, following one until it disappeared from view just to focus on the next. She couldn't remember when she had started just staring and listening to the music or long it had been, but it must have been a while because suddenly she heard a soft curse and the music stopped.

"My hands are literally too cold for this."

Chloe rose from her horizontal position on the photographer's bed and chuckled at the sight of her girlfriend. The brunette was wearing a jacket over her usual hoodie and shirt attire and a pair of leggings beneath her jeans, her favourite sneakers replaced by a pair of boots. Her acoustic guitar was resting atop of her legs as she tried to warm her hands by rubbing them together, shivering from the cold that was lingering in the room.

"I hope Samuel fixes the heater soon, my fingers are about to fall off. Among other things."

The bluenette stood up and walked over to the smaller girl, plopped down on the couch next to her and gently took her hands into her own, warming them with hushed breaths and the same motion she had seen the girl use earlier.

"No wonder you are always cold in winter when your body is used to hoodies 24/7 364 days a year", she said, smiling when she felt Max lean against her for warmth and comfort.

"It's comfortable, don't judge me. Not all of us can be living breathing space heaters on legs", Max mumbled, sniffling. "I think I am getting sick."

The punker hummed and kissed the tip of her girlfriend's reddish nose before nodding her head towards the guitar. "What were you playing just now? Sounded pretty damn good. And somehow hella familiar."

Max's lips curled into a nostalgic smile as she disentangled her hands from Chloe's and picked up the instrument again. "It's called Mountains by Message to Bears. I found it in your CD stack, towards the bottom where all of… _her_ CDs were kept." Heavy silence fell over the room like a blanket at the mention of Rachel and Max bit her bottom lip nervously, looking up at her love through her bangs.

"I'm not going to have a freaking meltdown every time you mention her, you know? It's been well over a year since then. Our one year anniversary is soon too, nerd", Chloe chuckled and ruffled through Max's hair. "I have fond memories of her. I just…stopped listening to the songs she gave me after she disappeared."

Max reached out for her, one hand holding her guitar and the other resting on the bluenette's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. They parted when the need for oxygen became bigger than the need for each other and Chloe stood up, shivering in mock disgust. "Ew, too much touchy feely stuff going on here." Max laughed and playfully swatted Chloe's arm.

"You never complained about the touching part before, especially not last night."

"True enough. And I bet wowser is something that is commonly said during the after-sex cuddles."

"Chloe, you ass!"

Merry laughter filled the photographer's from embarrassment reddened ears before the look on the punk's face turned serious again, almost eager. "Can you teach me?"

"What, the song?"

"Yeah. I want to play it for her."

"Sure."

Max reached out for her girlfriend's hand, gently tugging her closer and removing the guitar to let her sit in her lap. Chloe was obviously embarrassed, face tinted pink and squirming as the hipster wrapped one arm around the taller girl while the other held the guitar tightly, placing it in front of them to allow them both to reach it. It was usually Chloe holding Max or letting her sit in her lap, not the other way around.

"Okay, seeing that your playing skills are a little bit rusty I'll start from the beginning. Give me your hand. No, the other one. Good dog Chloe, stop being so whiny."

"Am not, okay? You're being a shitty teacher."

A raised eyebrow was shot her way and Max threatened to throw the girl off her lap. " _You_ want something from _me_ , so play nice or you can teach yourself."

"Okay, okay. Traveling through time sure gave you some major balls."

Max just shrugged before guiding the bluenette's hands back to where they should reside, starting to play the soft tune that just in a few weeks' time would be heard all over the Arcadia Bay graveyard, originating from a tombstone with the engravings "Rachel Amber, angel and eternal light."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In German (and UK English, which we learn in English in Germany) we use the comma after the direct speech, like this: "Bla bla", [subject name here] said. So please bear with it, it's too much work to go back and change it every time since it's how I learned it. I am aware that this is different in American. Thank you for your attention and understanding.

* * *

Well. I'll be honest and say that I am not really happy how this turned out. I had this idea in my head but no matter how long I thought about it, this was what eventually became of it. I hope it's readable and I hope my next story will be of better quality IF this one kinda sucks. Eh.

 **PS: You can still send me prompts here or on tumblr if you want :) I'll try to use them when inspiration strikes**

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure_

~Unknown

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	7. Cold

**Between the Lines  
**

 **7th Shot: Cold**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

 **Based on the idea of PotterheadJackson:** How about a prompt where Max gets sick?

* * *

It was an odd feeling, like being caught between the land of dreams and actually being awake, like shifting through mental barriers. It reminded her of the surreal feeling she had always gotten during her visions, but this was different.

A violent sneeze effectively woke Max from her half-asleep/half-awake state and the girl sniffled quietly, groaning as she sat up in bed while pressing a palm against her throbbing head. ' _This is officially worse than a nosebleed-headache combo_.' The hand moved from the side of her head to her hair, running through it to entangle some of the knots that had formed during her restless sleep. It took her a moment to realize that she was alone despite Chloe studying for her online classes when she had decided to force Max to take a nap and she looked around, wondering where the bluenette was before a rough coughing fit derailed that train of thought, leaving her out of breath and with a sore throat.

"Rise and shine, Maxter", the punk exclaimed as she opened the door to her room with an elbow, carrying a fully stacked tray in her hands, "your hella wonderful girlfriend busted her ass in the kitchen and made you an amazing get-better meal." Her cheerful expression darkened a little at the sight of her terribly sick girlfriend and she placed the tray on the desk before plopping down besides the photographer.

"You don't really look any better than before you fell asleep."

"I feel sicker than a dog, Chloe. I shouldn't have stayed outside for so long", the smaller woman replied, coughing again and taking a shuddering breath as a chill ran up her spine. She probably looked as bad as she felt. ' _Like shit_.'

"You are such a dork", Chloe said, kissing Max's cheek before grabbing the steaming bowl filled with soup from the desk, "and no, you shouldn't have. You were out there for over an _hour_ trying to get the perfect shot of the sunset."

A weak smile ghosted over her lips as she reached out for the bowl, carefully placing it on the blanket over her lap. "It was worth the wait though, the picture turned out to be _beautiful_." She started eating slowly, dipping the spoon into the broth and raising it up to her lips, always worried that another coughing fit would spill the hot liquid all over her and Chloe's bed.

The bluenette watched her love as she absently played with her brownish locks, smiling as she vividly remembered the moment were the photographer stood still against the setting sun while the last rays reflected on the glistening snow. It really had been beautiful, but she had paid way more attention to her girl, not the sunset. The metallic clink of the spoon hitting the ceramic bowl broke her out of her reminiscence and her brows furrowed in worry. "Max, you're shaking like a goddamn leaf."

Suddenly she felt like the temperature had dropped rapidly. Her skin broke into goosebumps, unpleasant chills forcing her muscles to contract into violent shivers as cold, clammy sweat started gathering on her forehead. "C-Chloe, I'm cold."

Cursing the punker carelessly placed the empty bowl on the floor and pushed the photographer back into the sheets, covering her up to her chin before placing a hand on her forehead. "Fuck Max you are burning up! Why didn't you say anything?" Immediately she went looking for the medicine, cursing under her breath as she tripped over the bowl in the process. "Fucking bullshit-ass bowl", she muttered, popping two different pills out of their wrapping and grabbing the glass of juice before returning to her girlfriend's side.

"Here Mad Max, which pill will you take? Red pill or blue pill? I even got your favourite juice."

A weak, raspy laugh escaped the brunette's throat as she balanced herself on one elbow before sitting up, grabbing both the pills and the juice from the taller woman. "I would prefer taking neither, Morpheus. And gee, orange juice and soup? You must really love me." The medicine disappeared quickly into Max's mouth before she washed it down with her beverage, sighing when she could finally lay back down again, shivers still shaking her body. "Thank you, Chloe. I couldn't ask for a better friend to take care of me when I am utterly miserable."

Chloe hummed and smiled faintly. "Friend, best friend, girlfriend. Whatever you need me to be, I'll be there for you." A sudden thought manifested itself in the punk's mind and a grin took over her face before she could even try to hide it. Taking off both her shirt and her jeans she climbed into bed besides Max, trailing a lone finger over her jawline and kissing one of the many freckles on the hipster's cheek.

"You know, I read about something that's supposed to be a real cold killer. Do it and poof: fever gone. Hella cool."

"What is it?"

The grin turned into a full out smirk and Chloe reveled in delight at the utter look of disbelief on the brunette's face upon hearing the following word.

"Sex."

* * *

Naughty Chloe is naughty. But sex really is supposed to help with colds and the like. I read that...somewhere. *Coughs* Anyways! I am glad that people share their ideas with me :) It makes me really giddy to see if they like what I interpret and make of it, so come on, gimme your best shot mates!

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _Take care of your body. It's the only place you have to live._

~Jim Rohn

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	8. Flowers

**Between the Lines  
**

 **8th Shot: Flowers  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

Inspired by a drawing from **summerfelldraws on tumblr** : Please hit up her blog and browse through her art, I am pretty sure you will find the pictures :)

* * *

Max loved spring.

She loved it when the first buds started forming after a period of bleakness, how the remaining snow slowly melted away to show the beauty of the green grass and the tough flowers that had managed to survive the harsh winter cold. Spring meant rebirth, for both flora and fauna, and it showed in the various animals happily flapping and skittering about, already preparing for the mating season.

Clad in a violet v-neck, a light, navy-blue jacket and her typical jeans and sneakers the photographer quietly stalked through the meadow as she eyed her prey intensely, ignoring the wet grass soaking the hem of her pants. The sun was sitting at about the perfect angle and illuminated both the flower and the stunningly pretty butterfly sitting on top of it. Its varying shades of blue looked absolutely breathtaking and the lone drop of dew that sat atop of one of its wings glistened against the light. ' _Perfect_.'

The camera clicked and the butterfly hurried away from the noise, disappearing out of Max's sight in a matter of seconds. But the brunette was too busy admiring her wonderful shot to pay much attention to that anyways. She was so captivaded that she never noticed someone sneaking up behind her until an arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her against the familiar front of no other than her girlfriend.

"Gotcha", the bluenette smirked, nuzzling the shorter woman's neck and planting soft kisses on the freckled skin. Her behaviour earned her a delighted squeel and she would have _loved_ to turn Max around and kiss her deeply, but she knew they weren't here to make out. They were here because the little photographer had itched to get some shots after being stuck inside for days on end due to an unnaturally high amount of homework. College life sure was cruel.

"What are you doing you dork", Max smiled, turning around to link her fingers together behind Chloe's head after placing both her camera and the photo into her bag that was currently lying on the ground. "Can't stand not being the center of my attention?"

"Pff, please. I am the best model out there, I don't have to compete with tiny butterflies and pretty flowers." Her beanie had been replaced with a basecap of the same colour that she wore back to front and her upper body was clad in a grey sweater that looked like someone had torn the sleeves off messily. Her trademark ripped jeans weren't amiss either, of course. "Plus I bet they don't have something like _this_ for you."

"Like what?", the brunette inquired curiously as she watched Chloe take two steps back, one arm still hid behind her. Before she could ask any further questions though the arm was removed from her back and fully stretched out in front of the punker, revealing a few handfuls of flowers with blood coloured petals and a darkish blue center.

"Ta-da. Pretty flowers for the hella pretty girl." It came out way cheesier than she had thought and the blush that spilled over her face couldn't be hid behind the adorable smile she was wearing, looking at Max like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes upon.

Said woman was also trying to stop the heat from painting her cheeks a reddish colour but she honestly couldn't care less if her girlfriend would tease her about it later. This was one of the cutest things she had seen her do and seeing that she was talking about Chloe freaking Price, that was something special. She was cool, badass and hot but rarely ever _cute_.

Instead of replying Max reached out and took the flowers into her left hand, smiling gently and casting her gaze to the side as Chloe came back to hug her again, this time wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's neck, pressing their heads together affectionately.

"I immediately thought of you when I saw them. Tiny but durable, kinda generic but pretty. Found them while you left me alone with my smokes to hunt after another woodlin creature." She was about to add something snarky to hide her embarassment at having been caught being unnaturally adorable, not that she would ever admit that, when soft lips pressed down on her own. At first it was gentle, but when they turned to face each other the kiss deepened, teeth grazing bottom lips and tongues fighting for domination before they had to seperate in need of air. Okay, maybe they _did_ come here to make out after all.

"You are really adorable when you're all embarrassed and cheesy, you know? You could try that more often."

The pair seperated and the bluenette claimed her girlfriend's free hand with one of her own, pressing a kiss to the back of it before going back to her usual self. "Don't test your luck, Cauliflower. I might just kick your ass later if you do."

A playful slap connected with her tattooed arm, followed by an eye roll and a sarcastic scoff. "I love you too, Chloe."

* * *

I found this adorably cute drawing of Chloe giving Max some flowers she picked for her and I just HAD to write it out. **summerfelldraws, if you read this, you are wonderful!**

Thanks for reading, it is much appreciated :)

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _Beauty is power; a smile is its sword.  
_

~John Ray

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	9. Movie

**Between the Lines  
**

 **9th Shot: Movie  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

Based on the idea of **cadler117:** "Chloe and max watch pirates of the Caribbean"

* * *

Chloe popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she watched her love toss clothing and various CDs all over the room in a desperate attempt to find a certain movie they had planned to re-watch for _ages_ now.

"For the love of- I can't find it. Your room is a damn mess, Price."

Another shirt went sailing through the air before the bluenette decided to end her girlfriend's suffering. She stood from the bed and sauntered over to her media system, smirking as she pulled " _Pirates of the Caribbean"_ from the stack without looking at it, blue orbs twinkling in delight at the obvious pout on the brunette's lips.

"So no x-ray vision then Super Max? And here I thought you were something special."

"You're an ass, Chloe."

A tattooed arm reached out and pulled the smaller girl closer, hips connecting and abdomens pressed together as she placed a soulsearching kiss onto the still pouty lips. Her mouth curled into a knowing smirk as she felt Max's resolve melt away. She was a _damn good_ kisser.

"But I am your ass. Come on, I have the movie, let's get to it."

The photographer laughed quietly at the eagerness in her love's voice and the pair plopped down on Chloe's bed, lying close to each other as the punker shoved the movie into her laptop, grinning in excitement.

"This is hella cool. I haven't seen this movie since you left." The sentence held a certain weight to it but before Max could do as much as open her mouth she was cut off by a semi-serious glare from Chloe. "Don't even think about saying sorry. You'll have to live with the knowledge that you were being a dick to me while you were in Seattle. Now hush and watch the damn movie so we can go on and on about how _hot_ Keira Knightley is."

Instead of replying the brunette dropped a handful of popcorn into the mouth, smiling as she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders and pulling her closer. She loved moments like this. Where it was just the two of them, cuddling or just generally enjoying each other's presence. They had so much time to make up for and watching this specific movie always reminded Max of when they were kids, drawing treasure maps and burrying their favourite stuffed animals in small wooden boxes in the yard.

 _"Max, come on, I found something!"_

 _It was a sunny day. A few lone clouds were lazily drifting about and the screeching of the seagulls was quiet against the crashing waves of the sea. Two young girls were dashing around the beach, a brunette and a blonde, playing around in their pirate costumes. The smaller one hurried over to her friend, staring in awe at the treasure she had just found._

 _Max folded her eyepatch down to take a better look at the object. "Is that...a pearl? It's so small but so...pretty."_

 _"I know, right?", Chloe grinned, carefully putting the tiny orb into her pouch. "I knew there would be lots of treasure out here. Let's go look for more!"_

They had been happy, carefree. Back then their lives had been so much easier than now. After all the pain and traumatic events that had changed them both in ways they couldn't quite put into words. Max stole a gaze to her left, watching as her girlfriend's eyes lit up in innocent joy at the scene where Jack let a lone cursed coin dance between his bony fingers. She should probably feel bad about missing so much of the movie Chloe had insisted on watching for weeks on end, but remembering the happy times of them as children was something Max would always cherish, no matter what would happen to the both of them. Because she knew that they would pull through, together.

The movie ended and a happy exclamation of "I freaking love this movie" made way to the credit theme. The bowl filled with a few remaining pieces of popcorn plummeted to the floor as Max closed the laptop with a snap, tossing it onto a nearby chair before capturing Chloe's lips with her own, hands cupped around the punker's cheeks. The kiss didn't last long but it was intense and when they parted the bluenette just stared at her, surprised.

"Whoa Max. That was hella random but also really sexy." The brunette hid her blush with another kiss, this time a bit more gentle, but she never moved an inch from her straddling position on the punk's lap. "I _told_ you Keira is hot."

Ignoring the last statement Max just shrugged, smiling her adorable apologetic little smile. "Sorry, I just...needed that. Needed to feel you, make sure you are _really_ there."

Chloe's smile was melancholic for a moment before she flipped them over, smirking at the raised eyebrow from the girl beneath her.

"Well, how about I _make_ you feel that I really _am_ here, hm?"

It didn't take long before the throwing of clothing started for a second time that day.

* * *

The slightly longer passage in italic is a memory from Max, just in case you were wondering. I didn't want to use a horizontal line because it's so short, it would just disrupt the flow of reading. So my dear followers and readers, another prompt from you :) I am really happy that I can manage to write some of them down and I hope you aren't upset if there are some ideas I just can't wrap my head around. I will try my best though!

 **PS: I hope the actual movie watching part wasn't too short!**

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories._

~Haruki Murakami

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	10. Piercing

**Between the Lines  
**

 **10th Shot: Piercing  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

Pink's „ _Funhouse_ " was blasting through Max's headphones as she stood at the bus station, occasionally checking the time to see if the bus would be coming yet. She had a date with Chloe, not the romantic _kisses, cuddles and sex_ kind, but more of a "Let's both get piercings together, that'd be hella awesome" kind. A heavy sigh escaped the brunette's lips as the song came to an end and the bus appeared in her peripheral vision. She removed her earbuds just in time to hear the screeching tires and the hydraulic puff of the door opening and she gave the driver a polite smile before sitting down further in the back.

Life had been so strange ever since she had returned to Arcadia Bay, especially that one specific week in October. Time travelling, murderous teachers, lunatic students and of course her best friend… ' _Come on Max, happy thoughts. No need to get all panicked on the bus_.'

It was still hard for her to accept everything that had happened and it had changed her, in more than just one way. She was scared of storms and she absolutely hated it when Chloe left without saying a word, as if a "See ya Max" would be enough to ensure her safe return. It was foolish and she knew that, but deep down she needed the reassurance that her best friend wouldn't leave her again.

The bus stopped and tore Max out of her semi-depressing musings. She stood and left the vehicle before the doors shut behind her, scanning the area to see if the bluenette was here yet. And sure enough there she was, smoking with one hand while the other fumbled around with her phone. She looked mildly annoyed and a tad…lonely, maybe? But before the photographer had any time to ponder about that Chloe turned slightly and spotted her, face immediately lighting up without leaving any traces of her previous mood.

"Hey Maxter, you actually came", she greeted her while stomping out the cigarette with the heel of her boot. "Thought maybe you'd go chickenshit on your promise."

Their fingers intertwined as if on reflex and they both headed further into the city after a soft peck on the lips, skillfully ignoring some of the curious looks shot their way at their open display of affection.

"You should know that I keep my promises", Max remarked as they turned a corner, passing by a bakery and a clothing store. "So how's it going with your online classes?"

Chloe looked at a black leather jacket as they made their way down the alley and hummed in response before vocalizing it. "It's going okay. I'm a bit rusty but luckily not stupid." She shot a glance at her girlfriend's open-mouthed stare as they turned another corner and passed by a small photo shop filled with various beautiful scenery shots and cameras. "Don't start now Max or we'll be late for our appointment."

Chloe grinned as the smaller woman visibly slumped her shoulders, nudging her gently as they turned the final corner before arriving at their destination. "We can go check out that store afterwards, okay? As a thank you for agreeing and coming with me."

Azure orbs lit up in excitement and Max pulled Chloe closer for a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, girlfriend."

The tattoo studio was located between a pharmacy and a small Chinese restaurant and the letters "Arcadia Bay Ink" glared down at them in bright, red colours. A deep male voice addressed the punker as they entered and the owner of said voice gave her a bear hug as she and Max untangled their fingers.

"Chloe! Damn it's good to see you again. And with another girl in tow too."

Blue locks bobbed up and down as the hulk of a man placed the woman back unto her feet again. "Hey D, that's Max, my nerd of a girlfriend." She grinned at the shy wave from the brunette that was returned by a much more enthusiastic one from the bearded man. "We're here for our first piercings today."

"Both of you? You must be damn persuasive, Price. Okay, you two have a look around for what you want while I go prep. "

The pair stood in silence for a moment before the brunette broke it. "You were here with Rachel before." It wasn't a question and the look on Chloe's face was answer enough so instead of prying Max just slandered over to one of the showcases and started looking for something she'd feel comfortable having.

"How about snakebites? I totally dig those", the bluenette said while pointing at a pair. "Or a nose stud. Ring through your eyebrows?" A slap connected with her shoulder and she laughed at the raised eyebrow and fake glare directed at her. "Just kidding Mad Max, chill. What do you wanna get? I know I'm gonna get a helix piercing. Or maybe two." She pointed at a spiral looking ring and gasped. "Oh my god I am so gonna get that one."

"You're so in your element, Chloe", Max laughed and scanned over the various piercings before her eyes fell upon a navel piercing with an azure butterfly attached to it. "That one, over there. That's what I want."

The taller girl looked at the item of choice before wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her brown locks. "How ironically fitting. Shit aside though, it's hella cute. Suits a sweet little thing like you."

Max blushed slightly before the loud yell from D broke the pair's conversation and Chloe claimed the brunette's fingers again, grinning as they headed for the piercing room. "Come on, let's do this."

* * *

Sorry that I didn't upload this sooner. I had a...very rough time the past few days and I went through a break-up like fight with my girlfriend of nearly 3 years so I didn't want to write sad, depressing stuff. I waited until it passed and boom, here you go mates. Max and Chloe getting piercings. Maybe tats will follow? :D

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _Even though you're growing up, you should never stop having fun._

~Nina Dobrev

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	11. Confession

**Between the Lines  
**

 **11th Shot: Confession  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

"Chloe, do you really think this is a good idea? _Right now_?"

The brunette stood at the base of the steps and nervously picked at one of her ever present wristbands, eyes wandering from the girl in front of her to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Max, my mum loves you. And we've been putting this off for months. I know that she just got back with step-douche and all that emotional stuff but she has to know." Her blue painted nails disappeared into brown locks as her fingers brushed through them. "She'd be pretty pissed if I kept something like this from her."

Max sighed audibly and flashed her best friend a crooked half-smile. "I know, I know, I'm just afraid she'll-", she started but got interrupted by the voice of Chloe's mum that came out of the kitchen, followed by the sizzle of something hitting hot oil in a pan.

"Girls, I can hear you whispering and I don't like being the center of your attention. That usually means mischief."

A reassuring kiss was placed on one of Max's many freckles on her cheek before they both entered the kitchen, one after the other.

"Morning mum."

"Good morning, Joyce."

"Good morning honey, morning Chloe", the older woman replied, eyeing her offspring with an unsettling amount of suspicion in her gaze. "What's it going to be this morning? Fancying some waffles, pancakes or some savory slices of bacon with some eggs?"

The bluenette grabbed a beer from the fridge before plopping down at the table, yelling a short "I'll have what Max is having" before taking her first sip and skillfully ignoring the shared look of slight annoyance from both her mother and her girlfriend. "What?"

"We literally just got out of bed 30 minutes ago and you are already drinking beer? Yuck." She rolled her eyes at the nonchalant shrug and turned to face the counter, muttering a soft "pancakes" at her best friend's mum.

"Shouldn't we both be used to her by now", Joyce jokingly said as she handed Max a mixing bowl and some ingredients, carefully watching her own breakfast sizzling away in the pan.

"We really should, yeah."

The kitchen fell into silence save for the news being broadcasted on the TV Chloe had just turned on. The punker looked at the two women that meant most to her with a pang of sadness clouding her gaze before it disappeared entirely as she forced herself to think of happier times than the broken shell her mother had been after her dad had passed away.

Max dipped a pinky into the dough and licked the beige mass off, nodding at the taste. "Okay, this is good to go. I am _so_ looking forward to having your pancakes first thing in the morning." She could have sworn she heard Chloe say something like "You had me first" but when she turned around to look at her the bluenette was still drinking beer and watching TV.

"Really? You've been having my breakfast for a while now seeing that you practically live here, Max." Joyce watched the expression on the brunette's face change for a moment before she forced a smile back unto her features. Humming along to a tune in her head the older woman started pouring the batter into the pan, eyes fixed on the stove as she uttered the next few words.

"You're about as good at masking your feelings as Chloe, and she practically shouts them out to the world. What's wrong honey? What's bothering you? If you two managed to get into trouble again I am not going to pay for it this time."

"No, no trouble. It's just that we…wanted to tell you something."

The pan was set aside after the last pancake had been stacked. The photographer grabbed three plates and three pairs of forks and knives each before they both sat down at the table with Chloe who had been unusually quiet ever since they had come into the kitchen earlier.

At first she looked at Max, who in turn was looking at Chloe, before she followed that gaze and also started looking at her daughter. Said woman must have felt the eyes on her because she just faced them both with a short "What now?" as she downed the rest of her beer before accepting the offered plate filled with pancakes.

"You should tell her."

"Max! You treacherous little-"

"Chloe, language. And what does she mean, what should you tell me?"

The punker regarded her girlfriend with a glare that would have frozen a lake solid before stabbing the fork into her food, a light blush adorning her pale cheeks.

"Me and Max are together, mum. As in more than just gal pals."

And suddenly the air felt way too hot and the space between herself and her best friend's mum seemed way too small so Max just awkwardly shifted in her seat and forced herself to swallow the piece of pancake she had bitten off just now, avoiding anyone's gaze like a shy little wallflower.

"You mean this was supposed to be a secret and you two honestly believed I didn't have this figured out months ago?"

"Yes! I mean- wait, what?"

"Chloe, sweetie, you two are all over each other. I may be old but I am not blind."

The bluenette took her beanie off and placed it on the desk, ruffling through her azure locks as she watched Max stare at both her and her mother, lips parted in surprise. ' _Heck, even I'm hella surprised_.' "So you aren't like, not cool?"

"I'm _chill_ as you would say." Joyce couldn't help but laugh at the faces of her two girls, running a soothing hand over Max's back. "It's alright, you two. As long as you are happy I am okay with whatever partner you bring home."

Chloe beamed at the brunette before reaching over and taking her slightly smaller hands in hers. "Hear that Caulfield? My mum's officially allowed us to live happily ever after." She grinned at her mum before resuming her breakfast, eagerly shoveling the fluffy pancakes into her still grinning mouth.

"Thank you Joyce."

"You're welcome honey." A moment of silence passed before she added with a slight smirk, "Plus it's not very hard to figure it out when your daughter has a huge poster of boobs hanging up in her room."

* * *

 **A/N:** I noticed a decrease in both views and reviews. If the quality of each story drops or something else, you can always tell me and I'll try to...rework it. I am open for constructive criticism.

* * *

Meh. I am meh about this. Not a happy pumpkin.

I am also getting ALL of my 4 widsom teeth removed in a couple days and I am already kinda "o_o" about the whole thing. I also have spinal syndrome (sounds worse than it is) so I am in actual constant pain from my spine up to my shoulderblades/arms. Might not be able to write when I am pumped with painkillers...or write and stupid crap comes of it :'D

 **To "A reader"** : Thanks for your lovely review, it made me smile :)

All of your reviews make me happy so thanks, much appreciated.

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _We are Born of love; love is our mother._

~Rumi

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	12. Habits

**Between the Lines  
**

 **12th Shot: Habits  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

The couple of street lamps adorning the campus sparked to life as the sun started disappearing behind the horizon, basking the two girls in a dark, pinkish glow. Their laughter left visible clouds in the air as both Max and Kate discussed the various sculptures, paintings and photographs they had seen at the art expo in the city.

"Do you remember the one that looked like someone threw a box full of cats into paint buckets and let them run all over the canvas?"

"Or the sculpture of the butt-shaving poet?", the brunette giggled and stopped at the staircase, visualizing the memory in her head, "I may be a photographer but I don't understand all of the art that's out there."

„Me neither." The blonde girl shivered as a cold wind swept through the air and she pulled her best friend in for a hug, squeezing her gently before waving a short goodbye. „It's getting really chilly so I'm going to head inside first. I really enjoyed our time together today, thanks for bringing me along."

Returning the wave with a small smile of her own Max pulled her scarf a bit tighter around herself as she too felt the cold creep into her bones. „I should be thanking _you_. It would have been a snore-fest going alone and Chloe isn't really into museums and stuff like that."

„Tell her thanks for taking us up there though. Good night, Max."

„Yeah, sleep well Kate."

The door to the girls' dorm snapped shut and the brunette took the moment of silence to gather her thoughts, gaze wandering over the campus. All of the lamps were actually on and working, illuminating the grass as if the sun was still shining brightly. ' _Samuel must have fixed the broken lamp. Good thing I told him_.' Her eyes continued their journey before she came to a halt looking at the sky that was slowly turning ever darker. ' _I hope the freaky incident with two moons will remain a one time thing_.' Yet another gust of wind rose and nearly smacked the end of her scarf into her face and Max decided to finally head inside, eager to get into her bed and cuddle close to her spaceheater of a girlfriend.

Once inside she could hear a few muffled voices through the doors, like Dana talking to Trevor on the phone and Stella listening to some disturbingly familiar horror movie theme. Victoria was leaning against her doorframe, listening to Taylor tell her about her mum's health as Max passed them by. She didn't want to butt into their conversation so she just smiled politely at them, receiving a bright smile from the taller blonde and a half-frown/half-curious look from the queen bee in return.

„You better be coming to our study session tomorrow Caulfield or I'll make sure your next selfie will be on a wanted poster."

Rolling her eyes inwardly at the forced venom in Victoria's voice Max only threw a „Yeah, yeah" at her before quietly entering her own room, careful not to fall over Chloe's boots that stood right by the entrance. ' _I know she actually does care, how can someone be so incapable of properly displaying concern and care? Queen beeatch indeed._ '

Max stripped off her jacket, boots and hoodie as she activated the flashlight on her phone, shining it around to see if she could find her journal. She kinda felt like writing but she also really wanted to get in bed and snuggle close to her girlfriend. ' _Damn decisions all the time_.'

The sudden rustling of bedsheets effectively tore the photographer out of her silent monologue and her eyes fell upon the barely clad bluenette lying in her bed, arms and legs wrapped around a Max-sized bodypillow. The sight made her smile and she turned off the light after she took off her jeans, slipping into bed and beneath the covers before lightly poking the punker's cheek. The taller girl had been up late studying lately and always used her Max-free time to catch up on her much needed sleep, even if that meant going to bed at 6PM.

„Hn..."

„Hey Chloe, you still awake?"

Another grunt followed before an open palm nearly smacked her in the face. It was such a typical Chloe thing, something the brunette wasn't even sure she knew herself. Even being half-asleep she was still looking for her girlfriend, reaching out for her warmth and moving towards the sound of her voice. A gentle tug at the body pillow made Chloe let go of it and Max used the motion to replace the object with herself, happily nuzzling against the soft shirt covering the girl's chest.

The first few nights they had spent apart had been dreadful. Chloe had been unable to fall asleep knowing that she wasn't there to hold Max during her nightmares, as the scenes and memories from the hell week flooded her brain in an unstoppable current that had her crying and screaming, panting heavily as she woke from her torment. After a week of barely catching a wink of sleep they had decided to try and sleep together, platonically of course. Or at least at first. They had found out that the simple knowledge of Chloe being with her helped Max sleep and holding Max safe in her arms helped Chloe sleep. And if there were ever times where they would be seperated for the night the bluenette would call and talk to her best friend turned girlfriend until she would drift off. Then she would grab her body pillow, wrap her limbs around it and pretend it was Max. She even sprayed it with the photographer's favourite perfume.

The room lay still save for the synchronized intakes and exhales of breaths from the pair, only broken when the punker mumbled something incoherent about cinnamon rolls and does into Max's brown locks, pulling her even closer to her chest. Here, wrapped up in her girlfriend's embrace, Max felt warm and secure. It didn't take long before her eyelids slid close, breathing turning slow and even as sleep claimed her and that night she had a dreamless slumber. Tomorrow would mark the day of their one year anniversary. A full year of phone calls and pillow cuddling before falling asleep.

Old habits die hard.

* * *

Okay, so first off: Kate is obviously the cinnamon roll and Max the doe. Chloe's subconscious just kinda labels them like that :p

And here you have some cute little sleepy fluff stuff cause the idea kinda hit me upside the head at work today :D

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _Sleep is that golden chain that ties health and our bodies together.  
_

~Thomas Dekker

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	13. Teacher and Student

**Between the Lines  
**

 **13th Shot: Teacher and Student  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

Max had always had a hard time concentrating on things she didn't particularly care for. As a kid she would often forget to eat her breakfast or do her homework on time. Now, as an adult, she would still forget to eat breakfast if it wasn't for her girlfriend reminding her every day, but at least she remembered to do her homework, even if she really didn't want to do it.

The brunette puckered her lips and balanced her pencil in the space between nose and mouth, grumbling and glaring at the numbers and letters printed in black ink on the blindingly white sheet. She wasn't anti-math or anything but it just didn't come easy to her because she really didn't care about it a lot. She was creative and not a calculator on legs like Brooke. A frustrated sigh escaped her as she doodled numbers with faces and legs being silly to cheer herself up. It was only when the door to her room opened that she re-focused on the task and hand and slumped her shoulders in defeat at the many problems she still had to solve until tomorrow.

"Damn Max, you look like a mix between a kicked puppy and a wet kitten. And here I thought you'd be happy your most favourite person ever is treating you to dinner tonight", the punker said as she sauntered over to the desk, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders and resting her chin on it. Her azure orbs scanned over the sheets and school book scattered all over it before a knowing smile replaced the curious look on her face.

"Having trouble with math again?"

"Great observation Watson. But yeah, I just can't seem to grasp why exactly "x" can't just go find itself and what a, b and c have to do with all that."

Chloe hummed and pressed a kiss to Max's temple before standing up to full height, shooing her off the chair before sitting down herself. "Plant your bony white ass on my lap if you wanna learn something,Caulfield." She did as she had been told and wrapped an around around the bluenette's neck for stability, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"You are telling me that you will do my homework for me, just like that? Nice try Price, I ain't buying it."

"Max, Master of Puns. I never said I would do it for free."

A moment of silence passed as Chloe placed her phone on the table to use it as a calculator, scribbling the answer down unto the designated line on the sheet before resuming the conversation.

"I help you, you help me. Fair's fair and I really need someone to pick me up from the party tomorrow."

Max rested her head against the azure locks of her girlfriend and eyed the math problem she was currently solving, weighing her options.

"You won't be staying after midnight."

"Nope."

"And I won't have to help you drag a drunk and high as a fucking kite Justin into his dorm either?"

"Can't make promises on the high part but no, you won't."

An eyebrow nearly connected with her hairline as Max looked at her girlfriend in curiosity. "And you won't be dead drunk like last time?"

The punk finished the last equation and tossed the book and papers carelessly off the table, grinning as she earned a surprised yelp from her girl as she stood and placed her on the furniture in front of her. The position made Max slightly taller than Chloe, a rare scenario, but the bluenette could work with this as well.

Delicate fingers made their way up in jeans clad thighs, teasing hipbones before they slowly started sliding the fabric of the pink shirt Max was wearing up her sides. Too shocked from the randomness of it the photographer barely managed a sharp intake of breath before Chloe's painted nails found the hem of her bra, teasing the soft skin with light grazes as her lips pressed ghostly kisses all over her neck and throat.

"That's cheating", Max whimpered, shivering from the sensual contact from both Chloe's fingers and her lips. They had been playing this game for a while now and the bluenette had the unfair advantage of being bolder, not caring if they were making out in public or if she had to sexually tease her girlfriend into submission to get what she wanted. Only when she felt the heat rush into Max's head and a groan slip by her lips did she stop, pressing a deep, somewhat apologetic kiss to the flushed lips of her love.

"You gonna pick me up at 11 tomorrow then?"

A slap connected with her tattooed arm as the smaller girl hopped off the table, readjusting her clothes before crossing her arms over her chest in an adorably pouty way.

"You'll be doing my math homework for the entirety of this semester and you'll promise me to pick up where we left off after dinner, I'm seriously getting the munchies from all this _stress_ ", she muttered, underlining the last statement with a sheepish wink and a grab for her girlfriend's hand that was eagerly returned with a grin that dared to split her face in two.

"Deal. I'd be _glad_ to teach you how to relieve stress properly."

* * *

I regret nothing!

Nope!

:D

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _Tell me and I forget. Teach me and I remember. Involve me and I learn.  
_

~Benjamin Franklin

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	14. Playful

**Between the Lines  
**

 **14th Shot: Playful  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and corret me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

"Max. Hey, Maxter. Earth to Super Max, you there?"

Chloe poked a finger into her girlfriend's freckled cheek and watched as the motion didn't even disturb her one bit, her eyes just continued being glued to the sketchbook in front of her while her right hand furiously scribbled down various little sketches.

"What do you want, Chloe? I am kinda busy finishing my drawing for Kate. You know I promised to help her with her book", the brunette mumbled as she erased her latest attempt at drawing the hotdog guy in a children-appealing way. The pair was currently inside the punker's room with Max sitting on the bed cross-legged with the sketchbook on her lap and Chloe laying next to her on her back, watching her love for a moment before sitting up herself.

"It's been a while since I blew a stick and I am completely out of munchies." When she didn't get a reaction again the bluenette dramatically threw her arms in the air and plopped back down on the bed, head rolling to the side as she faked her death after claiming that her girlfriend would let her starve over a simple drawing. Said act earned her an eyeroll and a humorous laugh as Max gave up on being artistic for the time being and instead climbed on top of the taller girl, smirking as she watched those azure eyes snap open.

"Well then, what do you want to eat?" The smirk intensified when she saw a blush creeping up Chloe's neck. God, she loved driving her mad, even if it was a rare event most times.

"You have such a dirty mind, Caulfield. I'm a hella good bad influence on you. Seriously though, I'm starving. How about pizza?"

A hum resonated against the punk's throat as Max placed soft kisses all over the skin there, hands coming up to wrap themselves around Chloe's wrists, pinning them against the sheets.

"We ordered pizza for dinner yesterday, the leftovers are still in the fridge."

A sharp intake of breath made Max grin, letting her know that what she was doing was certainly working. Her brown locks tickled the taller girl's porcelain skin as she continued her journey up her throat, kissing and nipping the skin along her jaw all the way to her earlobe, only stopping when she felt the woman beneath her press her legs together.

"Okay you smart little shit, what do you want then? And don't you dare say " _you_ " cause I will kiss your ass until you beg me to stop if you do."

"Don't you mean " _kick your ass_ " ?"

Now it was Chloe's turn to smirk as she used the moment of distraction to flip the smaller girl off of her, reversing their positions before leaning down to breathe the next few words directly into her ear. "I meant what I said, Mad Max. You're not the only one in this relationship that knows how to _fuck around_."

"Oh, puns. Scary, Price."

"Oh screw you, I'm done with your hipster bullshit. Can we get back to the more pressing issue now? I. Am. Starving. Feed me, woman!"

Max couldn't stop the laugh bubbling in her chest at the seriousness in her love's voice. "Okay, okay, jeez. Can't we just go to the diner? Your mum would certainly feed us."

The pair sat up as Chloe removed herself from her girlfriend's hips and just looked at each other for a moment before the bluenette seemed to remember something, groaning and slapping her forehead as she did. "No, step-douche is currently with her and I really don't want to see them being even remotely affectionate together. What about the new Mexican place in the city? I heard they have take-out too."

"Or we could order at the Japanese place. Their sushi is a-hella-mazing", Max teased and easily dodged the half-heartedly thrown pillow, grinning as a sudden idea came to mind. "How about we decide what to order by doing _that_."

Chloe narrowed her eyes before it clicked and her mouth formed a silent "oh" before she sprang into a standing position. "Hell yes! We haven't done that since we were kids. Oh you are so gonna regret this, I had so much time to practice while you were away." It took her a moment to find the console in the chaos she called her room but when she did they quickly plugged it in with trained ease before each of them grabbed a controller.

Max's features softened as nostalgia at the familiar sound of the SNES sparking to life filled the room, followed by the trademark Nintendo _ding_ and the letters "Super Mario Kart" filled the screen.

"Usual rules?"

"Usual rules. 2 cups, whoever gets first place the most wins."

The brunette stole a glance at Chloe's eager face before picking Luigi, her favourite character. "You are so smugly confident. Did you forget that I always kicked your ass?"

Player 1 aka Chloe picked Mario before choosing the Mushroom Cup as their first four races, ruffling through her girlfriend's brown locks as she caught her gaze.

"You may be more skilled but you are also darn rusty, you haven't played in ages while I kept myself in shape. You are going down and I am going to enjoy some good Mexican grub."

About an hour and a half and a lot of cursing later the pair was sitting at the table in the living room, skillfully handling the chopsticks as they ate their dinner in relative silence, save for the occasional dirty glare from the bluenette. "I hope you are happy, cheater."

"How is winning cheating? I beat you, fair and square so eat your sushi and hush."

Max took a sip of her coke during the moment of quiet that followed before said drink left her body through her nose a couple seconds later at Chloe's statement.

"At least I know I'm a better fuck than you are."

* * *

The ending felt a little rushed when I wrote it but it actually reads pretty well when you read it in one go. So...yeah. Max may be better at gaming but Chloe has different skills ***wink wink nudge nudge*** Btw playing Mario Kart and using it for bets is really awesome (especially if you are good at it and always win :'D)

PS: Chloe wasn't being mean at the end, her pride was just a little shattered^^

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _We all want to be a little glamorous, a little playful and a little mischievous at times.  
_

~Jason Wu

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	15. Hurt and Comfort

**Between the Lines  
**

 **15th Shot: Hurt and Comfort  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

 _"Watch out!"_

The first thought that manifested inside her mind was that her head hurt like a motherfucker and she groaned as her temple began throbbing painfully. It had become a sad constant ever since she had first gotten her rewind powers but lately she hadn't been using them nearly as much as she did back in October. Actually she hadn't been using them at all thanks to a promise she had made with her best friend.

"Ouch."

Sitting up suddenly seemed way too difficult so Max just chose to lie there, eyes still closed against the brightness of the sun that she knew would only increase her migraine like headache. Thinking made her head spin but she needed to remember why she was currently feeling like a truck had run her over at full speed. ' _Truck...truck..._ ' Something seemed to click as she silently repeated the word, mouth forming every letter along with her mind and then she remembered.

The door opened and closed with a metallic click, followed by a loud exclamation of her name that got drowned out by the violent coughing coming from the brunette. She swallowed a mouthful of blood before she felt two hands rolling her onto her side and offering an empty bowl she could spit the blood into.

"Holy shit Max", Chloe breathed, eyes wide and pulse going a hundred miles per hour as she watched her girlfriend slowly calm down from her blood-spitting coughing fit. "You're scaring the living shit out of me."

"Sorry." The word came out raspy and hoarse as the girl shakily sat up, wiping the blood off her lips and nose before finally resting her gaze on the worried face of her opposite. "The nosebleed kinda went backwards for a second there. And I'll be fine. The rewind was just...it took a lot out of me."

The bluenette's expression closed off at the mention and she wordlessly grabbed the second bowl, dipping a cloth into the water filling it and started cleaning the freckled face of her love. "The rewind you wouldn't have had to use if I hadn't been such a selfish piece of shit you mean." A glare silenced whatever argument was about to leave the photographer's mouth and Chloe placed both bowls on the floor next to her bed, angrily tossing the tower against the wall. "I keep fucking up and you keep getting fucking hurt because of it."

Max didn't know what to say. She wanted to disagree, tell Chloe that it hadn't been her fault, that it had just been a stupid accident but deep down she knew that the punker would continue blaming herself. That was something she never did with anyone. Chloe Price never admitted at being at fault, except when it came to the person she loved.

The person who could have died because of her selfishness.

 _"Chloe, come back."_

 _"Fuck you Max, and fuck your stupid friends."_

 _The temperature started dropping as the sun slowly started disappearing behind the horizon, leaving the outside tinted in an orange glow. Max excused herself from Victoria, Taylor and Kate and hurried after her girlfriend with a short jog to catch up with her._

 _"I didn't forget about our date, I promise. I just forgot the time and-", she started in vain only to get cut off by the bluenette who had suddenly stopped walking to stare her in the eyes. The street behind them was mostly empty, save for a few lone cars passing by every now and then._

 _"You did_ not _just say that. You literally control time and you dare tell me you forgot it? I waited for nearly two hours, Max._ Two _. I was absolutely ashamed when the waitress had to ask me for the third time if I wanted to order something or when she scribbled her number on the receipt after I paid for the two cokes I had while I waited for you."_

 _Silence lay between them like a thick blanket and it took everything the brunette had to stop the tears burning behind her eyes from falling at the angry rant directed at her. "You know that sometimes I can't remember things, Chloe." Her throat hurt from supressing the tears and she looked up into burning azures, flinching when a hurtful laugh escaped the girl's mouth._

 _"Things you don't care about you mean? Is that why you never texted me even once while you were off dicking around in Seattle? Or why today you just forgot about our one year anniversary because you were too busy with your friends and your oh so precious little photoshop hobby?"_

 _"Chloe!"_

 _The name was shouted into the open, heavy with emotion as tears started blurring Max's vision and stained her shirt as they fell freely from her eyes. She refused to look away even when she saw regret flashing through her girlfriend's expression for a moment before the anger returned, fierce as ever._

 _"Just...go. Be with the people you deem more important than me and leave me the hell alone", the punker said as she turned on her heels, digging through her pocket to pull a cigerette from it. Something loud sounded not too far from her but she was too upset to care so she ignored it and tilted her head downwards to light her cig, not stopping even as she felt the curb beneath her feet, followed by the smooth surface of the road. The same noise, this time much louder, sounded again and Chloe looked up, blinded by the headlights of the truck that was coming her way at a dangerous pace._

 _"Watch out!"_

No matter how angry she had been at Max at that moment, it couldn't compare to the anger she felt for herself right now.

"I nearly lost you just because I was hurt about something so trivial as our stupid anniversary." Chloe could no longer see her own hands, only felt the tears falling onto them before gentle fingers started wiping them off and two soft yet firm hands forced her to look at the owner.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, you shut your mouth and let me talk now. I am really, really sorry that I wasn't there on time, but I promise you I didn't forget about it. Plus, this experience helped me discover the fact that I can move things while stopping time. Even though the massive migraine and epic nosebleed tell me to not ever do that again. Plus coughing blood? Something I can erase from the list of things I never wanted to do, ever."

"I was hella confused when in one moment I was angrily stomping off and in the next you were dragging me onto the sidewalk. Shortly after that you passed out and I knew you had rewound because something had happened."

They just sat there in utter silence for a couple minutes afterwards, only broken by the occasional sniffle from the bluenette. A small smile tugged at Max's lips as she took Chloe's tie into her hand before looking down at herself.

"You are looking so gorgeous while I look like my little wallflower self. You should wear button ups and ties more often, you know?"

And just like that the tension seemed to lift, worries eased as Chloe tackled the brunette into the sheets, laughing and crying as she hugged her close, never wanting to let her go again.

"Max goddamn Caulfield, I both hate you and love you at the same time."

"Happy one year anniversary, Chloe."

* * *

I actually wanted something a little bit happier than a near-death experience but after I wrote the waking up part I knew that something serious must have happened for Max to be so messed up :/ Sorry :o

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _Truth is everybody is going to hurt you, you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for.  
_

~Bob Marley

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	16. Cookies

**Between the Lines  
**

 **16th Shot: Cookies  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

Max was pretty sure that Joyce would be absolutely _livid_ if she came home to find out that the kitchen had been caught in the crossfire of two young women trying to bake without knowing _how_. Flour was scattered all over the counter and the floor, a few couple eggshells were piled up in a measuring cup that had been used to measure a certain amount of milk and the sink was full of dirty untensils. All in all it looked more like someone had prepared a full course meal and not one tray full of cookies.

"You think the dough is done yet?"

Chloe hummed in approval as she poked the substance of question, putting the used finger in front of the brunette's face. "You tell me."

Max deadpanned. "I am not going to lick your finger, Chloe."

The blunette smirked as she put the finger into her mouth, delighted at the redness covering her girlfriend's cheeks at the exclamation that followed. "You've been licking something else entirely Caulfield and you didn't complain so far."

"I hate you", the shorter girl mumbled as she washed her hands, face still flushed with heat at the reminder of last night. ' _Damn, I am glad Joyce and David were out for the night_.' The melodious sound of laughter filled the kitchen and it made Max break into a smile of her own, happy at the pure joy Chloe seemed to be emitting whenever they spent time together.

"You're loving every little piece of me and you know it, I'm hella irresistable."

"Caught me redhanded, Price", Max replied as she rummaged through some of the drawers in search of the rolling pin and the cookie cutters, "you're the hottest shit since I found out about polaroids as a little kid."

The items of question were found pretty quickly and the pair started rolling out the dough, giggling and yelling as they kept smudging flour all over their faces while doing so. Several shapes were cut out from the mass: flowers, stars, tiny little houses, trees and hearts.

"We should make little polaroids and draw our own photos with frosting", the brunette said while waving the various icing bags around. "We even have enough colours to draw your rainbow hair, girlfriend."

"Oh, beware the joking queen. I didn't have time to dye it, smartass", Chloe rolled her eyes as she sprayed the baking sheets. "I've been busy doing someone else's homework."

"I suck at science, give me a break. I am sketching your next tattoo idea down for you in turn so hush."

"True enough. Come on, let's shove these cookies into the oven and play some Mortal Kombat. I'll go full out Fatality on your bony white ass."

The photographer raised an eyebrow at the challenge and grinned. "Loser has to do the dishes."

"Oh you are _on_!"

Needless to say that after about 30 minutes of desperate cries and angry yelling both girls were standing at the sink with Chloe washing and Max drying the dishes.

"I told you to not bet against me when it comes to video games. You are dating a nerd after all."

A low grumble was the only vocal respone as the bluenette finished the last spoon, shooting a dirty glare at the girl next to her. "You could at least let me win every now and then, you know? I still have some pride that you repeatedly stomp down the drain."

The kitchen was filled with the sweet scent of freshly baked cookies and Chloe poked one of them to check the temperature. Her eyes lit up from her previous pouting, something she would never admit she actually does, and she eagerly grabbed the icing bags while the brunette was busy putting the clean dishes into their designated spots.

"Good dog these smell heavenly. I'm surprised we managed to pull that off with that half-heartedly remembered recipe of yours", Max grinned as she wrapped her arms around her love's stomach, standing on her toes to peek over the taller woman's shoulder. Her expression softened into a smile and her eyes started watering at the sight in front of her.

The punker had taken one of the house shaped cookies and had drawn two little stick figures on it. One had brown hair while the other had blue locks, both standing in front of the house that read "Our future home" in rainbow coloured letters and a big, filled out heart looming over their stick-figure heads.

"You are such a dork", Max laughed as she wiped away a lone tear before it could spill down her cheeks, returning the kiss that was pressed against her own with such emotion that it took the breath from her lungs.

"But only for you, _girlfriend_." She tested the word on her mouth for a second before she shook her head, admitting that it only felt right when Max called _her_ that. "Feels kinda weird calling you that."

The brunette kissed her blue-haired lover again before she replied, arms holding the girl close to her chest. "Do you want to get a dog or a cat when we get our own place?"

The rest of the evening was spent talking about furniture and possible wall colours as they simply enjoyed each other's presence, dreaming of the not so distant future together. Until the loud voice of Joyce Price resonated inside the whole house when she stepped foot into the ruined kitchen, effectively bringing the pair back down to the present.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't really have anything to say except that apparently nearly no one reads these anymore...? Like, do they suck? Is the quality not as good anymore?

It's difficult balancing an every day update between work, therapy sessions for my spinal syndrome, nearly daily dentist visits and other every day stuff so I am always hyper when I see a review and yeah...well, just let me know what you think cause you haven't given me any new prompts :o

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _Even though the future seems far away, it is actually beginning right now.  
_

~Mattie Stepanek

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	17. Leaves

**Between the Lines  
**

 **17th Shot: Leaves  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

 _Thank your for your lovely and nice reviews on my last chapter: it made me so happy to read what all of you think of this story and I just want you to know that you are all awesome, I appreciate it :)_

* * *

A heavy sigh fell from the brunette's lips that left a small cloud in the cold autumn air as she wiped at her forehead, pulling some strands of hair off her sticky skin. It was chilly outside, yes, but if you were busy cleaning the entire yard you were bound to break a sweat, especially when a certain bluenette kept messing around with the rakes.

"En garde, el capitán", the punk grinned as she poked Max's side for the millionth time, easily sidestepping the half-heartedly poke aimed at her in return. "Come on you party pooper, let's have some fun. You remember what that is, fun? Being silly, messing around kinda fun?"

"Yes Chloe, I remember what fun is. And getting all of these leaves off the lawn isn't my definition of fun. You also just said something in French and Spanish in one sentence, impressive."

"You mean that wasn't just French?"

Max rolled her eyes and popped her back, taking a short breather and grabbing her camera to take a shot of the already setting sun reflecting off the slightly wet leaves. An entire array of yellow, red, orange and brown leaves was neatly pilled up in the middle of the yard with only a few patches of grass still covered here and there. The door leading into the house slid open and Chloe's mum poked her head out, smiling at the nearly finished work in front of her.

"Well ladies, seems that you just earned yourself some hot cocoa. I'll even add some marshmellows if you clean the front afterwards too."

"Thanks Joyce, we'll do that", the photographer said with a warning gaze directed at her girlfriend who already had a protest sitting on her lips. Max knew she wanted to go out tonight but being late by an hour or two wouldn't hurt anyone if it made her mum happy, right? Joyce was as much a mother to Max as she was to Chloe after all.

The door slid close again and left the pair standing there in silence for a short moment, only broken when the bluenette started humming a tune that Max knew but couldn't quite put her finger on at the moment. Shrugging she placed her camera on a neary chair and picked up her rake again, eager to get the job done and get inside for a cuddly blanket, hot cocoa and some quality hugs from her love.

"School's starting again soon, isn't it?", Chloe asked as she adjusted her beanie, lighting up a smoke and taking a long drag before finishing her side of the yard. "It'll be weird sleeping alone the first couple nights."

"You tell me." The pile that lay between them was nearly as tall as the brunette herself and she smiled in accomplishment. "Finally done with this. I am hella ready to get myself some marshmellows." ' _Marsh-mellows. I wonder if they come in Kate shapes that taste like cinnamon._ ' She interrupted her own musings with a giggle as she laid eyes on her girlfriend's exasperated expression.

"Did you just say hella? That's my word, Caulfield! I ain't stealing your wowsers or your...other nerdy stuff you usually spout to your friends."

"Oh, I didn't know the word was trademark by the one Chloe Price", Max smirked and leaned in for a quick kiss before she turned around to make her way inside the house. "I'll make sure to ask your permission next time, Lizzy."

Oh how Chloe hated that name. Well, not really the name itself more the way it sounded on people's tongues. And Max knew that, very well. Azure eyes narrowed and a devilish grin split the punker's lips apart as she sneakily advanced on her girlfriend from behind, plan already formind in her head.

"Are you comi-aah!", the smaller girl yelped in surprise as she was nearly effortlessly lifted off the floor bridal style, hands frantically clinging to Chloe's vest like a drowning man to a lifebelt. Insane laughter filled her ears as long strides brought the pair back to the pile and Max could have sworn that she saw a fire burning in the girl's eyes. "What the heck are you doing, Price?!"

Face still adorned by a face-splitting grin Chloe only looked her in the eyes before the reply left her mouth, voice deep and trying to sound scary. "Long live the king."

A very girly squeal filled the air before the rustling of leaves and a dull thud interrupted it, followed by the merry laughter from the bluenette who was nearly crying and doubling over from laughing so hard. She utterly lost it when a brown shock of hair emerged from the pile, several differently coloured leaves sticking to her skin and her clothes while her blue eyes seemed to stare a gaping hole into her lover's face.

"I absolutely hate you."

"Oh my god, haha, you should have seen- god I can't breathe", Chloe managed to croak out in between fits of laughter, wiping away a single tear before offering a hand to her falled comrade. "Come on, best friend. Don't even try to deny that you didn't enjoy that."

She was right, Max _had_ enjoyed it even thought it had scared the living daylights out of her at first. Accepting the offered hand with a grin of her own the photographer got pulled to her feet and into a kiss that awaited her as an apology, hands wrapping themselves around her shoulders and tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. They parted a few seconds later, breathing heavy and head still swimming from the kiss before the voice of Joyce reminded them of their hot beverages and they finally retreated into the living room, several leaves marking the path they had taken.

"We totally have to rake all of that up again."

"Don't care. It was hella worth it."

The brunette smiled and wrapped her fingers around that of her love, kissing the back of it as they sat down on the couch, gingerly accepting the steaming mugs offered to them by Joyce.

"You ready for blankets, cuddles and a nice movie Mad Max?"

She grinned. "I feel like watching the Lion King now."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is officially the last DAILY update to this story. I will still writte little drabbles, but the updates will be stretched out more now that the last episode is out (Or will be out tomorrow for me AAAAAAAH kill me now I can't wait I watched the final trailer dfbgdhgjdghgoh.) You can still request prompts too btw. No one did anymore after like the 6th chapter :D

 **Phrase of the Day**

 _Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower.  
_

~Albert Camus

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	18. Snow

**Between the Lines  
**

 **18th Shot: Snow  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to** : **TheHunkIsSprunk** , for sending me a lovely PM that brightened my day when I was feeling horrible and sad and nearly cried at work :')_

* * *

Chloe Price didn't know the meaning of the word _cold_.

Clad in her typical pair of torn jeans and a sleeveless shirt the punker sat at her desk, fingers typing away furiously on her laptop while her left foot was tapping the beat of a song Max had managed to get stuck in her head days ago. Said girl was currently out with both Joyce and the step-monster to go get a Christmas tree for the Price household while the bluenette had stayed in her room with a buttload of homework for her online classes that she had managed to lay off. Until now. Because the deadline was approaching her quicker than she had time to whine about it.

"You, where the hell did you come from, you're a different, different kind of fun and I'm so used to feeling numb", she quietly sang, solving one of her math problems before stopping dead in her tracks. "Maxine freaking Caulfield, when you get back I will make you pay for getting a damn love song stuck in my head." The sentence had left her mouth as a mutter into her imaginary beard before she finished the mathematic part of her homework, stretching as she deemed herself worthy of taking a quick ciggy break. Her laptop snapped shut and she reached over it, pulling the window open with one hand while digging around for her cigarettes with the other. Her gaze was fixed on the table, trying to find a lighter amidst the chaos and she let out a victorious "aha!" when she found it lying beneath her "Modern Literature" textbook.

It was December, snow had already begun falling a couple weeks ago and if she had been anything like her girlfriend she would probably be freezing her ass off sitting on her desk, open window behind her, clad in a just sleeveless shirt. But as it was it felt a bit chilly at most and Chloe closed her eyes as she took a particularly long drag of her cigarette, reveling in the comfort the simple motion gave her.

Max was against it. She hated smoking, hated the smell and hated the health risk that came with it but she never pressed her to stop. If Chloe stopped smoking it would have to be out of her own accord, not because someone had forced her to. After Frank had moved out of the area to get away from the hurt he felt in Arcadia Bay the punker had stopped smoking weed, mainly because her source had dried up. She would never admit it, but the actual main reason had been Max begging her to stop after she had had one too many joints combined with a bottle of Jack and had gotten insanely sick all over the bathroom floor.

A sudden gust of wind swept in through the open window and sent a cold shiver down her spine and several of the lose papers on the desk flying all over the room. Cursing she flicked the still lit cigarette out of the window before hurrying after her papers. She really didn't feel like redoing everything or asking her professor for new sheets, cause that would kinda mean that she had to admit starting late on the given assignments. ' _Over my dead body, that prof's a harpy_ ', the bluenette inwardly admitted as she finished gathering the escaped papers, ears perking up when she thought she had heard someone calling her name. Someone who's voice was as familiar as her own voice to her.

"Max?"

She had raised her voice, allowing it to carry far enough to reach the brunette wherever she was and the reply was quick to follow, coming in through the open window.

"Chloe!"

Her curiosity reached an all-time high for the day as she climbed onto her desk, azure locks swaying in the light, snowflake filled breeze as her eyes landed on her girlfriend standing in the front yard first before travelling over the message written into the snow. Her eyes felt moist as she read every letter, mouth splitting into a smile as she quietly recited the message to herself. Not even caring if her mum or stepdad were seeing her Chloe climbed out of the window, messily landing in the white mass with barely enough time to regain her stance before her legs carried her towards her love, wrapping the photographer in a bone crushing hug before placing a soul searching kiss unto her cold, slightly bluish lips.

"You're making it kinda hard to breathe, girlfriend."

"You are such a dork", the bluenette laughed, stepping from one foot to the other as she swayed to the side with her love still pressed against her, "you are a dork and I hella love you too."

The slightly sketchy _I love you_ , surrounded by an equally sketchy heart that had been walked into the snow was slowly starting to fade as the snow picked up in strength, leaving the pair with snowflakes stuck to their clothing and hair before the made their way inside, helping David carry the way too big Christmas tree into the house. Chloe's smile never left her face and she pulled the smaller girl into the kitchen as her parents started talking about what kind of decoration they wanted to put onto the tree.

"Dude, how'd you do that? No, nevermind that, _when_ did you do that?"

The brunette's face was painted with a faint shade of red, if from the cold or embarrassment the punker wasn't sure, and she only shrugged before taking her girlfriend's hand in her own to kiss the back of it.

"I never actually went with them. Slipped out the back, climbed over the fence and started stomping that message into the snow because I felt like you needed a little pick-me-up from all the homework." She smirked and poked the taller girl's cheek. "I nearly got hit by your cigarette, you know?"

Chloe Price didn't know the meaning of the word _cold_.

Because she had Max Caulfield's love to keep her warm even on the coldest days of winter.

* * *

Here, have some hopelessly romantic Pricefield fluff because I KNOW YOU PEOPLE FEEL AS EMOTIONALLY DEVASTED AS I DO AFTER EPISODE 5!

So instead of being a sad little Poro (LoL reference, har har) I decided to write something so cute you'll drown in it. Get onto the Pricefield ship to sail on the sea of adorableness, future stories ahoi! (Sry idk wtf is wrong with me I need emotional help after that ending D: )

 **PS:** Yes, I said no more daily updates but that doesn't mean no more updates at all. Also this is something I literally did for my gf. It was cold and it took my a bit but I made her a heart in the snow and wrote "Hab dich lieb" which equals "I like you" in German :)

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

 _If I know what love is, it is because of you._

~Herman Hesse

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	19. Date

**Between the Lines  
**

 **19th Shot: Date  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

The young woman smiled faintly at her own reflection, taking in the sight before her. She was clad in a tight pair of dark jeans, her feet were firmly tucked into her nicest pair of recently bought sneakers and her torso was wrapped up inside a maroon coloured button up shirt. Completing her attire was a blindingly white tie that was hanging losely around her neck as she finished closing up her shirt, applying her girlfriend's favourite perfume before running her hand through her brown locks.

Max checked her phone as it vibrated, smiling at the familiar face that plopped up as she read Chloe's message.

 **Chloe 1/7/14 17:48**

 _"Omw, don't b l8!"_

Her fingers quickly typed up a reply before she finished her look with tieing her tie, laughing at the second text she received a minute later.

 **Max 1/7/14 17:48**

 _I'm ready Chloe, waiting for you :) :) :)_

 **Chloe 1/7/14 17:49**

 _NO EMOJI!_

The photographer knew that her girlfriend hated it when she spammed the little happy faces like they were wolves hunting in a pack but she just couldn't resist: imagining the punker rolling her eyes at the sillyness of her text made Max grin like a pre-schooler pranking their parents by hiding in a closet despite them knowing exactly where the kid is.

' _I never really asked her why she doesn't like emoticons in text messages_ ', she mused silently in her head, running a hand through her hair for a final time before stepping outside of her dorm room, waving at Taylor and Victoria standing in front of the latter's door. Their conversation died at the sight of the usually wallflower-ishly clad photographer and both took a moment to recover, with Victoria being the first to do so.

"Well Caulfield, it seems you have finally found your sense for fashion, even if it looks a tad masculine."

Rolling her blue eyes at the compliment hidden beneath an insult Max only made a "yeah yeah" gesture at her, smiling when she passed them by and heard Taylor scolding her best friend the moment she thought Max was out of earshot.

"You wore something like that before, Tori! Plus Max is looking really nice, she must be seeing someone important."

Her mood was _fantastic_.

Max heard the faint sound of a violin playing coming out of Kate's room and made a mental note to visit her best friend soon. She really wanted to show her the new video she had found from Lindsey Stirling and a grin replaced the earlier smile as she thought about it. ' _Legend of Zelda Medley, I am such a goddamn nerd_.'

The air outside was just starting to cool down a bit from the heat of the midday sun and the brunette shielded her eyes against the star's still bright glare. The walk over to the parking lot was pretty uneventful safe for a conversation between Dana and Trevor that she overheard as she passed them by. And a text message from Warren asking her if she wanted to watch "I am Legend" with him later that week. She'd get back to him eventually, because right now nothing besides her upcoming date with the love of her life was occupying all of her thought processes.

Said woman's blue shock of hair immediately caught Max's attention upon entering the parking lot and she eagerly quickened her steps just to nearly slither to a complete halt when she turned around, as if she had felt the brunette's presence closing in on her.

Her usual sleeveless shirt/torn jeans combo had been replaced by a jet black pair of leather pants, dark greyish chucks, a navy blue button up and maroon coloured tie that matched the brunette's shirt. The look was completed with the sleeves being neatly rolled up to rest just above her elbows and the butt of a cigarette lazily hanging between her lips.

Max knew she was staring, knew she should probably say something or at least move but the sight of her girlfriend all beautifully dressed up like that had knocked any remnants of coherent thought out of her. Only when a tattooed arm wrapped itself around her waist to pull her into a kiss did she snap out of her daze, happily returning the kiss planted unto her slightly painted lips.

"Looking good there Maxter, I knew you'd totally rock the tie the moment I saw you pulling off the flannel style", Chloe grinned while she stomped out the cigarette she had been smoking just a second before, satisfied with herself as she watched Max fidget like a nervous little girl asking her love out for the very first time.

"Thanks, but you are looking quite fine yourself. You should dress up more often, I had nearly forgotten what you look like without a beanie."

Azure eyes rolled in mock annoyance as the pair broke apart and Chloe only laughed before holding the door to the passenger seat open for the brunette. "If I always looked as amazing as I do right now I would never be able to get you off of me, Caulfield."

The door snapped shut before the girl could reply and she only huffed at the cocky smirk shot her way as the bluenette revved the engine and was about to pull out of the parking lot when she noticed something about her.

"Your tie isn't tied."

Silence. The punker's ears seemed to gradually brighten in reddish colour at the statement before she turned off the engine again, forcefully staring out of the windshield.

"I don't know how to tie it."

Max blinked before she opened her mouth just to close it a moment later when a "Don't even say it" glare got shot her way and she just chuckled, gently pulling on Chloe's arm to make her face her way so she could do the work for the still highly embarrassed woman.

"I only know how because I had to help Warren fix himself up for his candlelight dinner with Brooke. The guy may be a scientific genius but he knows nothing of eye-hand coordination", she said, eyes fixed on the tie as she finished pulling it up to her girlfriend's neck. "There, all done."

A mumbled "Thanks" earned Chloe a cocky, toothless smirk before the pair took off, heading for the fancy Italian restaurant they had made reservations for for their date.

* * *

The evening had been _wonderful_. They both had enjoyed sharing their weekly experiecnes and their respective meals consisting of a spicy sea-food pasta for Max and a steak with mashed potatoes and a savoury mushroom sauce for Chloe. After they had finished eating and arguing for over 2 minutes who would be paying for the meal and tipping the waitress they had decided on taking a small walk around the block before heading back to the punker's house where they'd be staying for the night.

"The waitress was nice. Hella hot too", Chloe grinned as the photographer playfully shoved her before taking her hand, synchronizing their steps without meaning to as they rounded a corner. "I think that if it hadn't been insanely obvious that we are dating she would have totally given me her number."

The sound of a skateboard connecting with concrete resonated through the air and Max rose an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure she wouldn't have given _me_ her number, hm?"

"Oh. My. God. Max Caulfield, did you just get sassy?"

Blue eyes twinkled with mirth as the owner was forced to stop walking due to the taller woman stopping dead in her tracks, hands still connected. The look of utter disbelief that the bluenette was faking was hilarious and brought a smile to Max's freckled face.

"I lived in Seattle for 5 years, Chloe. I picked up on things here and there."

Her mouth opened, reply at the ready, when a sudden "Hey" made both of the girls look into the direction it had come from only to face three teenage boys looking at them in what seemed to be amazement or curiosity. Or maybe both.

"Are you two together?"

The question was bold and took Max by surprise, even though she knew that was something she should be expecting the moment she went outside with her girlfriend and openly showed affection towards her. Homosexuallity was still a sensitive topic of discussion after all. She mentally prepared herself for harsh words or ignorant comments when suddenly one of the boys started grinning widely, skateboard planted firmly beneath his right foot.

"You're both really beautiful! I love your outfits."

Max felt Chloe's fingers leave her own as she took a step forward, knocking her fist against that of the raised one from the boy and even his two friends as if they had just shared a serious moment between bros. "Thanks dude, you got some skills with your board. Maybe I'll see ya around the skate park one of these days."

And with that they parted with Chloe pulling her stunned into silence girlfriend along while the teenagers continued skating all over the sidewalk. It took her all the way up to the truck before she managed to look at her love, eyes reflecting her surprise and voice soft when she finally spoke.

"Did we just get complimented on looking hella gay _in public_ by pre-pubescent teenage boys?"

A kiss was her reply before the bluenette voiced it. "I won' t lie, I was surprised as all hell but it was kinda cute, wasn't it? Plus come on, you look amazing and I am looking smoking hot so why wouldn't they admire us?"

Max laughed quietly and shook her head, pulling Chloe into an embrace that was meant to convey how much she loved her without having to voice her feelings out loud, arms wrapped around her back and head nestled into the crook of her neck.

"I really can't argue with that logic, Sherlock", the brunette said, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the feel of her dearest person against her.

"And I can't wait to peel you out of your outfit as soon as we get back home."

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"Loving you too, Maxter."

* * *

Well this is based on another experience I had with my partner this year actually. We were just coming out of this Italian restaurant where we had a formal date (We were both dressed up nicely, I was wearing what I described for Max and they were wearing what I described for Chloe minus the navy blue, hers was gray :p Oh and the leather pants are usually mine too but Chloe seems more the type for it tbh) and suddenly these three young boys come up to us, they were like maybe 13, and told us we were really pretty and that they loved our outfits (We were just walking across the street holding hands). I was kinda shy about the whole thing and my love just kinda fist-bumped them and told them they are awesome and I was just like "Wtf just happened :D" but it really made me smile :) So here, another cute little Pricefield fluff story cause I know you fellas love them

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

 _Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around.  
_

~Leo Buscaglia

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	20. Singing

**Between the Lines  
**

 **20th Shot: Singing  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

Max put the last piece of jam-covered toast into her mouth and stretched, sighing blissfully when she felt her joints pop, successfully ridding her of her morning stiffness. Both her and Chloe had been up way too late playing video games and discussing various theories about said games and while the brunette had opted on eating breakfast and getting coffee first her girlfriend had decided that a shower first thing in the morning was what would get _her_ back on track for the day still lying ahead.

Blue eyes blinked lazily at the TV screen as the news being broadcasted showed something about another political debate that Max really didn't really care for and she turned the device off, rising from her seat to get a change of clothing before Joyce would come home from her shopping trip. Clad in a pair of boxers she had permanently borrowed from Chloe and a lose fitting shirt that she usually kept in the Price household in case of a random sleepover the photographer climbed the stairs, the rushing of water greeting her when she took the final step with a small smile on her face.

A sudden tune accompanied the sounds of the shower running and it took her a moment to recognize it, but what really surprised her was the voice overlapping with the original coming out of the bluenette's phone. Curious Max stepped closer towards the bathroom, pressing a hand for support and one of her ears against the wood to listen to the singing resonating through the air.

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go, let it go, turn my back and slam the door!"

The chorus continued from both the song and the girl singing along to it when the shower opened with a loud snap that was audible even over all the noise and Max couldn't help but break into a grin at the mental image of Chloe using a shampoo bottle as a microphone substitute and singing her heart out to Demi Lovato's version of "Let it go". A voice to the far back of her head nagged at her for intruding into her girlfriend's personal space like that but she couldn't help it: she had never heard her sing like that before and she was sure as hell not going to miss it. ' _Mental note to self: get Chloe to sing more often_.'

"Standing frozen, in the life I've chosen.

You won't find me, the past is all behind me."

The brunette was so caught up in her musings and listening to the singing that she never noticed the voice actually getting louder as the punker got closer to the door, opening it in a swift motion and pulling the eavesdropping girl along with it.

"Buried in the sno-woah!"

Azure eyes widened in shock as the pair tumbled into each other, more or less gracelessly falling to the floor with Max on top, arms on either side of her girlfriend's still wet hair. A moment of utter silence passed between them in which Chloe's mind registered what had happened and effectively brightened her usual pale complexion into a blushing shade of red.

"Dude, don't tell me you just listened to me singing my fucking heart out in the shower."

Brunette locks wiped back as Max quickly stumbled into a standing position, wincing at the glare from the bluenette and her from pain throbbing hands.

"Would it make things better if I said it made me fall for you even more? Quite literally?"

"Oh my god Caulfield", Chloe laughed, glare shattering at the ridiculously adorable girl standing in front of her and she grabbed one of her hands, pulling herself up and into a kiss a moment later. "You're too hella cute for your own sake. Even though your puns are terrible."

She smiled sheepishly before she noticed that Chloe's towel had unraveled itself from the punker's body when they had fallen and now it was her turn to blush, feeling a little awkward with the still moist body pressed against her clothed frame. Upon noticing the bluenette just smirked and put some distance between them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's karma, Maxter. Payback for spying on me like a creep."

Disregarding the fish-like motion of opening and closing her mouth without words forming from the smaller girl Chloe just strode past her and into her room, drying herself off and putting on a bra beneath her sleeveless shirt and pair of dark skinny jeans over her boxers before she turned around to see that Max had silently followed her, eyes everywhere but looking at the previously stark naked punk.

"Why are you so bashful? Jeez, you're acting like this is the first time you're seeing me naked."

The mumbled reply was so quiet that she couldn't make it out at first so she stepped closer, grin ever growing broader when she stopped in front of her girlfriend, enjoying her state of utter embarrassment. ' _Revenge for making me blush, Max._ '

"What was that?"

"I said: it's usually much darker when you're naked. So it's technically the first time seeing you like that ever since we started to be, you know, _romantically involved_."

The quotation marks she formed with her hands were so Max-like that it really wasn't as silly as it looked and Chloe just rolled her eyes before running a hand through her wet tresses, giving her a look that clearly said "you did not just seriously do that" despite the huge grin that dared to split her face in two.

"Never would have thought I'd be dating an absolute and utter dork, you know?"

"And I never thought you could sing. Chloe, that was beautiful, how come you never actually sing when you're obviously good at it?"

She huffed and grabbed a fresh towel from her dresser, rubbing it through her hair before plopping down on the bed, careful not to sit in the controllers still spread across the sheets. "I have a badass reputation to uphold." A raised eyebrow made her raise her hands in defense. "Okay, okay. No need for the trademarked "I'm calling bullshit" Caulfield stare. I've just never really felt like singing ever since…dad passed away, you know? Rachel and I would rock out to our favourite bands in my truck but even that became a thing of the past shortly after she disappeared. I just haven't had the urge to burst into song, not until you came back and I heard you play guitar again."

Max sat down next to the bluenette and gave her a faint smile in understanding without further pressing the issue. She respected Chloe's reasons and she was grateful that she wasn't mad at her despite eavesdropping on something she clearly considered intimate. "But really, "Let it go"? Where did you even pick that up?"

"I may have accidentally found the movie in your DVD stack in your dorm room and somehow ended up putting it into your laptop and watching it while you were off sitting in class?"

Laughter rang through the room before Max wrapped her arms around the taller girl, pulling her unto the mattress along with her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You're such a softy, Price."

"Tell anyone and your secret of saying _wowser_ after your first time will be known to everyone you've ever known."

* * *

So this is apparently what happens when I listen to music before falling asleep. Maybe I should do that more often... (In case it wasn't obvious enough, I was listening to Demi Lovato's version of Let it go^^)

So yeah, little headcanon that Chloe is actually really good at singing but only does it when she feels like she's alone. Max will probably lure her out of her grafitti stained shell though :p Cause just imagine: Max playing her guitar with Chloe singing along to it? Gives me goosebumps just thinking about it :)

Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more!

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

 _Real intimacy is only possible to the degree that we can be honest about what we are doing and feeling_

~Joyce Brothers

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	21. Beach Day

**Between the Lines  
**

 **21st Shot: Beach Day  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield) (Maybe some hinted Kate x Victoria in here if you squint really hard)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

 _Dedicated to **lordryan8404 (tumblr request)** : maybe you could write a story about Max and chloe have a beach day? like a picnic or playing freezby? :]_

* * *

The seagulls sitting on some of the many rocks dotting the coastline screeched in annoyance as a large wave came crashing down seconds before they flew off, leaving behind nothing but the shadows of their retreating forms gliding over the hot sand below.

It was warm day in Arcadia Bay, so hot that the temperature made its inhabitants flock towards the beach and the local pools in search for a means to cool off. It being Saturday meant that it would get uncomfortably busy in no time in the most popular locations on the beach, but lucky for the group of young adults they had gotten here early enough to save themselves a good spot, further away from the main crowd.

"Hey Tori, hand me the sunblock lotion would ya?"

The short-haired blonde sitting in one of the two loungers pushed her sunglasses down to shoot a trademarked Chase-glare at the bluenette, eyebrow rising in a "The fuck do you want?" manner before the calm voice of Kate Marsh interjected, successfully breaking up any tension that might have built up otherwise.

"Here you go Chloe", she smiled, handing the lotion to the girl before turning to the Chase heiress, "Victoria, come on. Taylor and Courtney are waiting for you so we can play volleyball in pairs."

A heavy sigh left her painted lips before the girl took Kate's offered hand, scoffing at the bird Chloe was flipping her. "Max, you better get your stray dog under control or I'll give her a permanent makeover of the _worst_ kind."

The addressed girl gave an apologetic smile and sat up in her sun lounger, watching the blonde pair make their way over to the net they had stretched from one sun shade to another before her attention returned to the woman standing next to her.

"Will you and Victoria ever get along?"

A scoff escaped Chloe's mouth before she unscrewed the lid of the bottle, squeezing some of the gooey mass into her right palm. "When she stops being a bitch maybe. Too bad, really, she's actually pretty hot." Max gave her a deadpan stare before she wordlessly pulled her brown locks up into a bun, ignoring the teasingly wiggling eyebrows from the punker.

"Oh, come on Mad Max. You know you're the only one who _really_ gets me going", she smirked, motioning for her girlfriend to lie down on her stomach with a nod of her head before she sat down on the girl's behind, lotion stained fingers massaging the freckled skin of the photographer's back.

A shiver ran down her spine as the cool crème hit her heated skin, sigh escaping her lips as she simply lay in her lounger and enjoyed the attention. "It's about time we all got together and relaxed, don't you think?"

Chloe hummed and pressed down on a particularly tense spot, earning a muffled moan as Max pressed her face into her crossed arms at the action. "Damn girl, you're tense. Thought I took care of that yesterday." Chloe had to stifle a laugh at the groaned "Chloeeee" that followed before she hopped off of the embarrassed girl and waited for her to get up. "But yeah you're right. It's nice to get away from life every now and then, and this was a good excuse to meet some of your friends from Blackwell."

"Well you already knew Kate and Victoria", Max said as she stood and stretched before switching positions with the punker, eagerly waiting for her to lie down so she could _repay_ her for earlier. "Taylor and Courtney probably aren't your kind of people but they're pretty nice once you really get to know them."

"I'm good watching from a distance. They're your friends after all", she mumbled quietly, almost too quiet for the smaller girl to hear but it didn't escape her. "I'm happy you brought me along but I don't want to be the odd one out, yeah? Fifth wheel and all that shit."

"You aren't the fifth wheel, Chloe, you're my girlfriend. It'll just take a bit of time for you all to get to know each other." A hum that was meant as reassurance but ended up sounding upsettingly sad was the woman's reply and Max sighed before an idea struck her, random but genius. The steady motion of running her hands up and down Chloe's back suddenly changed and a devilish grin overtook her features, fingers dipping way too far off the sides to tickle the sensitive areas Max knew the bluenette had.

"Dude what the fuck are you-", she started but interrupted herself with a burst of laughter as she squirmed beneath her lover's fingers, nearly throwing her off her back when she hit a particularly sensitive spot that had the punker crying and squealing from laughter.

"Episode 3: Return of the super ticklish girlfriend", Max yelled above the ruckus, eyes sparkling in amusement as she finally stopped her merciless onslaught and gave the girl a few moments to catch her breath, occasional giggles still slipping past her trembling lips as the photographer climbed off her back to grin at her rather smugly.

"I would hate you if I weren't already so in love with you that there ain't any space left", Chloe breathed heavily, rising from the lounger to smack the brunette's arm in protest before an apologetic kiss found its way onto her lips. Their bikini clad bodies connected for a moment as the kiss deepened further than anticipated before they parted, both wearing an equally stupid grin of utter joy on their faces.

"You up for a game of frisbee, girlfriend?"

"Oh you're on, Caulfield. Loser has to clean up the mess we left from our picnic earlier!"

High pitched yells and unrestrained laughter rang across the beach as the pair mercilessly fought out their frisbee battle, even going so far as to tackle each other into the sand as neither of them wanted to be the one that had to clean up all the leftovers.

Four differently coloured pairs of eyes watched the exchange in varying amounts of amusement before the smallest girl came up to Victoria, wordlessly taking her hand and pulling her towards the currently sand-wrestling mess of limbs fighting over the frisbee.

"Don't even try to hide the fact that you want to join them", Kate said, shooting a toothless smile at the short-haired blonde following after her like a lost puppy before she waved at the blue shock of hair that emerged from the human spider web made out of one Chloe Price and one Max Caulfield.

Victoria groaned as she was dragged into a full out war between young women fighting over a plastic disc meant for _dogs_ , trying her best not to smile at her newly found friends' silly antics. She secretly enjoyed it, not that she would ever openly admit that though.

"Chloe what are you-ohmydog sand should _never_ go down there!"

But she _really_ hated the fact that she just couldn't hate them even if she wanted to sometimes.

* * *

So yeah, as stated above this is based on a request I got on tumblr for Chloe and Max to have a beach day. I included some Chasemarsh (friendship or maybe a bit more? :D ) for more fluff and I really really like Tori as a name in general so of course I'll give Icky Vicky that name :p If any of you peeps are on tumblr feel free to hit me up, same name as here (silvereyedrukia) and leave more prompts/requests for me :)

 **PS: Nearing 100 reviews! Maybe I'll do something special for that or maybe I'll PM that person and ask if they are wishing for a story or something. You people are awesome, thanks for all your support!**

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

 _Friends are the siblings God never gave us._

~Mencius

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	22. Nerd

**Between the Lines  
**

 **22nd Shot: Nerd  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

The store was heavily busy with overly eager adults getting pumped for the Christmas season, already emptying the shelves before today's closing hour. Screams and laughter from all the kids running around the store penetrated Chloe's ears and she grumpily glared at one of them that was about to knock into the oblivious brunette standing right next to her, making the little bugger turn on his heels to get away from the blue-haired devil.

"Fuck's sake Caulfield, we've been standing here for _twenty_ minutes already, just pick a game and let's _bail_! I got a hot date with a warm tub filled to the brim with hispter", she added with a smirk that was utterly ignored by the still motionless photographer and Chloe groaned, silently admitting defeat as she crossed her arms over her chest and stood next to her girlfried. "It's the goddamn beginning of December, why is everyone already this hyped..."

"Do you have any idea how difficult this decision is? It's worse than deciding between bacon omelette or belgian waffles back at the Two Whales", the smaller girl exclaimed, face bright with joy as she picked up two games from the shelf.

"I absolutely _adore_ the Dragon Age series Chloe, you know that. I've waited years for the next installment and it's finally here and the graphics never looked better, getting a serious Skyrim vibe here." Max's grin turned into a nostalgic smile as she eyed the other game, flipping it around to read the summary while upholding her conversation with the punker.

"Pretty sure I don't need to list any pros for this game, it's freaking Mario Kart, even if it is the eigth one", she said, shooting a knowing smirk at Chloe who in turn flipped her off, took the game out of the girl's hand and shoved it back into its original position.

"No fucking way am I gonna play any more Mario Kart with you. You're merciless, Maximum Cheater."

"Having skill isn't cheating, Price", Max nearly sing-sang as a retort, grinning when she felt her previously empty hand fill itself with the familiar touch of Chloe's fingers and herself get pulled towards one of the many cash registers. They had to dodge a few wild children on their way but it didn't take too long until they stood in line.

"I need some serious smokes after this", the bluenette mumbled, digging around her wallet for some money she'd earned from working for her mum at the diner. She nodded at the cashier, slapped a couple dollar bills on the counter and waved a goodbye at them in one minute flat. Yes, she was _that_ tired of all the commotion and in dire need of some stress relief.

The cold air that greeted them as they exited the store was more than welcome and Chloe took a moment to take a deep breath before she singlehandedly fished out a cigarette from her breast pocket with trained ease, ready to break the hand-holding to light it up when an already burning lighter was held against the tip of her smoke, effecitvely sparking it to life.

"Thanks dude, you're getting good at it." A single ring of smoke swirled through the air as she released her breath, giving an impression of a snake eating its own tail before she pressed a single kiss agains the cold, freckled skin of the still beaming brunette.

"I should be thanking you, girlfriend", Max smiled, pocketing the lighter and pressing the purchased game against her chest affectively. "You're getting me an early Christmas present."

"You deserve it, Max. You did an amazing job with your portfolio, sacrificing so many hours into making it. Buying you a game sounds pretty lame in comparison to be honest."

The had made their way over to Chloe's run-down truck during their conversation and the pair hopped inside after the blunette had stomped out her cig, the smaller girl cuddling close to the taller one for warmth as they did while shivering slightly as they sped down the parking lot and towards the Price household.

"This rolling coffin is seriously lacking a proper heater", Max grumbled and scoffed when her breath left small clouds inside car. "Are you cereal? I didn't even make those outside!"

"Oh _I_ am sorry, let's head to _your_ place and drive around _your_ car then, Maxter", Chloe said and rolled her eyes, trying really hard not to break up her act at the pout shot her way. "And also, yes. You did make those hot-breath-in-the-cold-clouds so quit your whining or I'll confiscate your Dragon-whatever game until Christmas."

That made the brunette shut up quicker than the kiss Chloe had thought about giving her.

"Dragon Age", Max mumbled and it utterly broke the bluenette even thought she knew it was just a stupid pout, knew that her love wasn't really sad or upset with her but it broke her every. single. time. Sighing in defeat yet again she nudged the smaller girl slightly, nodding her head towards the in plastic wrapped game.

"So, what's Dragon Age all about?"

The next fifteen minutes of their drive were spent with talks about elves and blights, mages and templars, Redcliffe and Kirkwall, Hawke, the Warden and the new Inquisitor and even though she didn't know shit about anything the girl going off on her nerdgasm told her she still loved seeing her happy face and hearing the eagerness in her voice as she spoke about what she loved nearly as much as she loved photography.

And of course a certain loudmouthed, blue-haired punk. Chloe had definetly earned herself that hot, hipster filled bath.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that this is so short, but I had it stuck in my head and needed to write it down.

Got my first two wisdom teeth removed today and I am so sick from swallowing so much blood...like, it's been 10 hours and it's still bleeding. It's also really painful :(

I am a miserable little pumpkin today, sorry pals...

 **EDIT:** Oh, I totally forgot to thank you guys! Your reviews have been exploding lately and it's so awesome to read what all of you have to say. It brightens my day and brings a smile to my face, I love you people :) Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you think.

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

 _The true secret of happiness lies in taking a genuine interest in all the details of daily life._

~William Morris

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	23. Adopted

**Between the Lines  
**

 **23rd Shot: Adopted  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield) (Maybe some hinted Kate x Victoria in here if you squint really hard)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

 _ **Based on the idea of Dusia:** Funny one! Maybe u could write one where they find homeless dog or somwthing? Just imagining Chloes face while dog lick her is priceless ;)_

* * *

The constant patter of rain slamming against the windows was nearly fully drowned out by the music blasting from the hi-fi system. Metallica's " _Nothing else matters_ " added a sense of serenity to the overall atmosphere as Max continued writing into her journal, undisturbed by the torrential downpour outside.

" _This week's been nothing but rain. Chloe and I got soaked twice just running from my room to the parking lot. By the time we made it to her place we were dripping wet and shivering like the leaves tumbling in this stormy weather. How we warmed up is something that does not belong in here, I know Kate's been taking peeks at my drawings in here sometimes. God forbids she sees it._ "

The brunette smiled and stretched, leaning back in her chair and groaning when she felt and heard a satisfying pop from her stiff shoulders. The song ended and Linkin Park's "Numb" started playing just as the familiar sound of a facebook message popped up on her running laptop's browser.

" _Tomorrow at 5 Caulfield, time's waiting on no one. And bring something decent to wear, okay? Tea session is in my room this week. Ttyl, Kate's here._ "

Victoria's message was as blunt as it always was when she talked to her photography enthusiastic friend but it had lost its edge a while ago, especially since Kate and Max had invited her and sometimes even Taylor to their tea sessions. It was amazing how one Kate Marsh was able to mellow out the queen beeatch from Blackwell with a well aimed smile and a few nice words.

' _It's the school's precious cinnamon roll_ ', Max smiled and shut her laptop after replying with a thumbs up, a small clock and a dozen smiley faces, ' _if not her I bet no one would be able to calm the ball of rage that's "Miss Chase"_.'

An odd sound disturbed her inner monologue and she frowned, sitting up and giving the hi-fi system a little nudge to see if it was malfunctioning or something when it sounded again, now evidently coming from just outside her door. The rain was still hammering when Max turned the music off and grabbed the handle, pulling the door open to reveal a dripping wet Chloe Price standing in front of it, jacket tightly pulled around herself and drops of rain still rolling down her face.

Azure eyes met their similar coloured counterparts before the bluenette hurried inside without a word, leaving her girlfriend standing frozen in place looking like a fish out of the water before she regained her composure.

"Yo Max, gimme a towel. Hurry up!"

"Chloe could you tell me why you just barge in here like you...just...is that a...?"

The punker flashed Max her most dazzling grin as she unraveled the jacket from around her body to release a small little puppy that had been tightly pressed against her front to keep it warm and safe from the wetness outside. It immediately started wagging its tail at the sight of the photographer who was now slowly approaching both the girl and the dog, fingers brushing against the slightly soaked fur before the pup raised its head and started licking the offered fingers.

"Oh my god, where did you find him?"

Chloe smiled and peeled herself out of her jacket, tossing it on the floor before motioning for the other girl to get her and the dog some towels.

"Found him in a box reading _"Please take care of him, my mum's new husband doesn't like him and I don't want him to hurt"_. It was pouring outside, I couldn't just leave him there. Plus Frank would shoot me if he ever found out."

She apologized for the shooting comment after receiving a rare Caulfield glare before she started drying off her blue locks, watching in amusement as the puppy tried wrestling the towel away from Max's grasp, biting it with his tiny fangs and small mouth.

"Seems he really likes you, Maxter", she grinned and pulled the girl down to sit next to her on the bed, stealing a rain-soaked kiss before the dog intervened with a happy bark. "Looks familiar, the breed I mean. What was it again..."

A hum sounded close to her ear as Max kissed her cheek before finally drying off the still wrestling fuzzball, fur going all _poof_ from the static.

"It's a German Shepard, they're great watchdogs."

"Oh I should totally get him a bed in front of my room so that he lets me know when the step-monster is coming upstairs to bust my weed smoking ass."

The second she uttered those words Max's face fell and Chloe felt her stomach dropped, already preparing for the speech she knew would come.

"Max, don't, come on."

"You can't keep him."

Furious at the immediate rejection the punker placed the still nameless dog on the brunette's lap and stood up, pointing at him while directing both her gaze and her voice at her girlfriend.

"Look at him, he's barely old enough to eat something besides his mother's milk, he needs us. You can't just throw him back out there or put him into a shelter, no dog should grow up like that."

"Guilt tripping me isn't the best way to convince me otherwise, Chloe", Max mumbled while she scratched his fluffy ears, watching as he nudged his tiny wet nose against her knuckles with a whine, signalizing that he understood how sad she felt.

Anger deflating quickly like usually when it came to the smaller girl Chloe just sighed and plopped down on the bed again, looking at her opposite through a strand of blue hair.

"I only have online classes right now. Mum could watch him when she's home, or heck, even David. Maybe you or Kate could watch him when you don't have classes?"

A small laugh escaped Max's lips and she elbowed her love lightly. "I killed my pet plant Lisa, I should _not_ be taking care of a small dog." She turned serious again a moment later, already sighing in defeat when she met the pleading gaze of Chloe _and_ the puppy.

"What do you wanna name him?"

"Godzilla the Great!"

"Chloe."

"Jeez, okay Max no Funfield. How about...", she started, looking at the pup before raising her gaze to meet that of her lover, smiling when she captured those inviting lips after finishing her sentence, "Fenris?"

"Oh you're charming me with video game character names, that's a cheap shot Price!"

"What? It means little wolf or something if I was actually paying attention properly!"

The pair erupted in joyous laughter, joined by the happy barks from Fenris who was now eagerly slobbering at both their faces as they fell back on the bed, smiling contently with the knowledge of having a new ray of sunshine in their life.

* * *

Wow. Holy flipping shit, the reviews were exploding after my last story :o Guys and girls and nonbinary people, you are awesome :) *insert heart here cause ff won't let me*

Sorry about not updating any sooner. I actually have like...2 or 3 started stories lying around on my desktop but I've been down with a cold that's been plagueing me for 2 weeks now and the aftermath of my wisdom teeth removal. The second operation is next Tuesday so you can probably expect another story next week :) Along with a great heaping of whining. (PS: Being sick while your face is swollen = not good. Coughing hurts twice as bad.)

 **Psst.** Next story or the one after that has a shower scene. May even be rated M for all you gutter people ;)

Until next time, see ya'll!

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

The great pleasure of a dog is that you may make a fool of yourself with him and not only will he not scold you, but he will make a fool of himself too.

~Samuel Butler

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	24. Bikini

**Between the Lines  
**

 **24th Shot: Bikini  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairing:** Max x Chloe (Pricefield)

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

The knock on the door was loud and rang through the entire upper floor. A moment of silence passed before the knock sounded again, this time even louder, followed by an equally loud exclamation from the punker currently banging on the door.

"Max come on, you've been in there for over thirty minutes now. We need to leave soon or everyone else will be having fun at the pool without us."

Chloe tried the doorknob again only to sigh when it didn't budge and no reply came from the other side of the door. She knew Max wasn't as outgoing as her, or as comfortable with her body as her, but goddamn she had seen her in her underwear before and a bikini really wasn't that different.

"You promise you won't laugh? Or that the others won't?"

Her voice was insecure and nearly too quiet to make out through the wood separating them but Chloe caught it anyway. She nodded before realizing that Max couldn't see her, rolling her eyes at herself for forgetting that little detail. "Yeah, nobody will be laughing. Promise."

The doorknob turned beneath her fingers and the bluenette released it, anticipation rising in her chest when she first spotted her girlfriend's with embarrassment reddened face, followed by her in only a bikini top clad torso. Her freckles seemed to build an ever starker contrast against the flushed skin and blue eyes hesitantly rose to meet their azure counterparts.

Chloe let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and forced her eyes to stay above the girl's collarbone, giving a crooked grin to ease the worry evident in the photographer's expression.

"Looking hella good there Maxter, suits you." The bikini had been picked by none other than the blue-haired troublemaker herself. Otherwise the brunette would probably not be wearing an orange and black bikini with the misfit skull printed on it, especially not because it was rather revealing, something she only did when she was alone with her girlfriend.

"I will draw a moustache on you while you sleep if you're shitting me, Price", Max smiled, still a bit hesitant about showing herself like that. The door snapped shut behind her and finally Chloe was able to admire the beautiful girl that was Max Caulfield.

"Damn Max, you're beautiful", she breathed, eyes no longer bothering to stay anywhere rated K as she pulled the girl closer, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. A soft giggle escaped the smaller girl before she peeled herself out of the semi-embrace and headed for the punk's room, owner of said room in tow with her hands resting on the brunette's hips and waddling behind her like a duckling following its mother.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?"

Chloe smirked at the mock insult and laughed when she felt her hands getting removed from their current destination, successfully halting their movement further south.

"She tried touching the butt!"

"Okay Nemo, no more Disney movies for you this week, I'm drowning in references", Max replied with a raised eyebrow while she slipped into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless hoodie, tossing her bag over her shoulder after placing her camera inside. "Come on you clownfish, I'm ready to head out."

"But the sea is a dark, scary place", Chloe continued her act, grinning like the cheshire cat when her girlfriend groaned at the silliness before heading down the stairs with a "I am leaving you behind", causing the blue-haired girl to finally drop it after a knowing nudge to her love's side and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"You love me being a dork and you know it."

"I also love pizza and I can very well survive without it."

They had already left the Price household behind them and were about to enter the truck when Chloe let out a gasp that startled the smaller girl into turning around to face her, mouth forming a silent "oh" as she saw the girl clutching at her chest, face contorted into a mask of pain.

"Right in the feels dude. I can't breathe...go on without me." A dull thud followed her exclamation and it took Max a moment to realize that her girlfriend was literally playing dead in the middle of the sidewalk, head rolled to the side, tongue hanging out for dramatic emphasis and her eyes staring at the sky without even blinking once before they fell closed as her _final breath_ left her.

Chloe didn't know if her scheme was working because she couldn't see or hear Max since the girl had a habit of being exceptionally sneaky even when wearing something squeaky like wet sneakers but she silently hoped for the best. A few seconds went by and the need to take a breath of air became more dire by the passing moment when she felt Max's warm fingertips brush over her cheek, hand supporting her head to lift it off the hard concrete beneath her. A warm breath ghosted over her face before she felt the familiar texture of her girlfriend's tongue run over her own, deepening the kiss with a tug on the punk's neck, pulling her even closer.

Chloe's eyes snapped open in surprise, mouth following suit and getting stuck with enough room to spare to fit a small tangerine in it after she took a much needed breath, staring in disbelief at the usually shy hipster grinning at her like she had just won the jackpot on Christmas Eve.

"Put your mouth on mine and bring me back to life", she said, offering a hand that was eagerly accepted before they hugged with Chloe laughing at the exchange and Max burrying her cheek into the soft fabric of the bluenette's sleeveless shirt. "I can reference shit you show me too, just letting you know."

"You're hella amazing, not even kidding right now. I wasn't expecting _that_ kinda kiss. And how do you already know the lyrics, I showed you the song like two days ago."

They parted and finally settled inside the truck, rolling down the windows to release the humid air that had gathered inside over the last couple hours.

"Been paying attention. And I may have downloaded it and put it on my MP3 player before I came over last night. Legally, of course", she added with a wink that earned her a proud pat on the shoulder.

"My partner in crime! I'm going to make an awesome thug out of you, just you wait."

"Sure Chloe, whatever you say. While we're already talking about bullshit, what was that outside your truck all about?"

The streets of Arcadia Bay were relatively empty, seeing that it was still before lunch time on a workday and they were already nearing Blackwell Academy where they'd pick up Kate to take her along to the pool the gang was planning to hang out at. Chloe signaled to turn left and waited for an upcoming car to pass them by before turning, killing the engine after parking the car inside the designated spot. She turned her head to face her girlfriend and suddenly seemed oddly shy about whatever she was going to say next.

"Well, you were so nervous about showing yourself to everyone wearing the bikini I picked for you, which you look absolutely stunning in if I might add, so I thought maybe I should take your mind off of it, yeah? Distract you enough to make you forget about your insecurities for once."

Her face was slightly flushed by the time she had finished her little speech and she was about to add a cheeky remark to ease the mood when a sudden burst of laughter interrupted her, which she was secretly glad for. The brunette held her sides from cracking up hard enough to be in tears and it took her a moment to calm down enough to speak, and when she did it was with a smile on her face and admiration in her eyes.

"You are the biggest dork I've ever met, Chloe, but goddamn I love you. Thanks for being so sweet about it."

Max hand reached for the handle, but before she could open the door she heard the punk's voice fill her ear and the words spoken left goosebumps on her skin and sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Well, you can pay me back by showing me what you look outside of that bikini tonight."

Needless to say that the bikini could be found scattered over the bedroom floor the next morning, accompanied by a matching misfit skull shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

* * *

So, a little info rigth off the bat: I will try, emphasis on **try** , to update this story weekly. When I am really busy or simply not at home it may get delayed. So yeah, look forward to more :)

On another note: I had already written this a while ago but guess what? My computer ate the file (idk where it went it was just gone) so I had to rewrite a good portion of it because I could only find an older version of it. So...that was the reason for the hold up.

 **PS: To any Fallout 4 peeps out there** , I may be writing a F!Survivor x Piper One-shot, so maybe look out of that in case I write it. Another thing: Cricket from FO4 has the same voice actor as Chloe :D Look out for her and listen to her, I assure you you will realize it after the first few words. Chloe still handling guns, even in another universe x)

 **PSS:** (OhMyGodShutUp) I am personally not sure if this shot is good or not :/ You be the judge :)

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

 _'Have fun' is my message. Be silly. You're allowed to be silly. There's nothing wrong with it.  
_

~Jimmy Fallon

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
